Connected
by ShinjiruHikari
Summary: The first time they met, they never forgot each other's eyes. When time passes by, they meet again and this time, the strong connection between them becomes more than just a simple bond. Banba x Sumireko
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just an AU story, featuring Banba x Sumireko. I had this idea ever since I watched ep 10 and because of the sadness I felt for both of them, I wanted to write a happier fic. I intend to keep their pasts as part of my story. Like they say, some people just connect right away.

Disclaimer: I don't own Akuma no Riddle.

* * *

Chapter One

**_Seven years ago..._**

_"Sumi-chan, everything will be alright."_

_A hand brushed her forehead, caressing her in a gentle manner. Yet, she could barely feel it._

_Her whole body was aching with fatigue and excruciating pain. She felt like she was on fire, forced to endure the unrelenting heat of a massively large flame. She could only give a grunt with her chapped lips, simply too weak to form her own words._

_She looked up at her father, who bore the same ice blue eyes at her, and caught the warm smile on his lips. He looked at her with a mixture of relief and worry, as if he was glad she was still intact. Yet, behind the warm mask he wore, she knew that their war was beyond over. There would be no peace for them. _

_"They told me your rehabilitation has been going well, Sumi-chan. They even say that you can walk on your own now." She frowned, lips pursed with disbelief. If he actually thought this whole process was easy and painless, he had better change his way of thinking. This pain, this agonizing torture, made her wish she had died that day._

_Though, she was partially glad that she could still remain on this very Earth._

_"Mom... where is... she?" She whispered, weakly, feeling the dryness within her throat. It took a lot of effort for her to speak, especially when she had just completed her training session moments ago. The lack of energy in her body made it hard for her to speak without feeling out of breath._

_"She'll be here later. She's working right now." He father reassured her in a light tone. His fingers were gently probing her messy blonde locks, giving her a small sense of comfort. She could feel them giving each individual strand a tender caress. It felt more like a soothing gesture, reminding her of the days where things used to be free of unnecessary complications._

_She opened her mouth, ready to protest. But when the door suddenly opened, startling her into an alert position, her mouth snapped shut. __Carefully, with some needed effort, she turned to look at the door. _

_A silver haired girl with a thick gauze covering half her face stood in a rigid position. She wore a dirt-matted dress with crimson marks splashed across the pale material. Her eyes, almost hidden by her long silver bangs, had widened with fear. Especially when they __caught sight of her father._

_Sumireko sat up, despite the fact that her whole body was protesting. She let the pain wash over her, enduring it with gritted teeth. __Ignoring her father's perplexed look, she carefully swung her legs over the edge of the bed and fully faced the troubled girl. Somehow, this seemed to put the girl a bit at ease, despite her tense composure. _

_"Hello." She greeted the girl, softly. This only made the said girl duck her head with a muffled squeak, almost reminding Sumireko of a turtle trying to hide its head in its shell. Knowing her body was in full display for this girl to see made her feel a bit self-conscious._

_Yet, when the girl peeked at her with uneasy violet orbs, there was no fear or disgust written on the girl's face. All she could detect was the nervousness flickering within the girl's eyes. She wasn't sure what was going on in this girl's mind. Not knowing what to expect left her on the edge of her seat. _

_"H-Hi." _

_Sumireko's eyes widened, surprised by how soft and warm the girl's voice was. It had a nervous note to it, yet still, it was nicer than she thought it would sound. It made her yearn to hear it again. Judging by the rosy tint on the girl's cheeks and the fact that she was trembling, Sumireko didn't think she would ever hear it again._

_When their eyes met after a short moment of silence, she felt a strange spark prickle within her chest. She could feel a strange tug towards this girl, almost as if someone were nudging her in the girl's direction. She could only grip the edge of her bed tightly with her hands. It was the only thing that kept her from approaching the quiet girl. _

_Holding a hand out towards the girl, she offered a friendly smile. This caused the silver haired girl to take a shaky step back, taking one step out of the doorway. Sumireko, feeling a bit disappointed, could only stare at the girl, sadly. Her reaction seemed to trigger something a good minute later._

_It was then she saw a hand placed on top of hers, startling her almost instantly. She couldn't actually feel its warmth nor the texture of it, yet having it near her made her feel somewhat at ease. The silver haired girl stood in front of her, giving her a rather unsure look with those beautiful amethyst eyes._

_During this exchange, their eyes never left one another's. It was as if they were both caught in a spell. _

_"Ah, Sumi-chan__, looks like you've made a friend~" __That was all it took for the silver haired girl to let go and flee the room in a frantic manner._

_Giving her father a glare, she breathed out a sigh. The said man could only give her an apologetic smile with his hands raised up in surrender. _

_All Sumireko could do was flop back down on her bed and close her eyes, praying that she wouldn't strangle the life out of her own father. After all, she hadn't even gotten the chance to ask for the girl's name. But if there was one thing she would remember about that girl, it would be those..._

_Violet eyes. _

* * *

_**Present time...**_

Leaning against the wall, a sandy haired girl panted, softly. Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to catch her breath, pressing her back harder against the cool concrete. She could faintly hear their footsteps, the footsteps that belonged to the people that continued to chase her.

They wouldn't stop. They just wouldn't leave her alone. No matter how many times crimson spilled onto the pavement, they would never relent.

Surviving was all she could really do. Even if she wished to go back to the time where things were normal.

A world where bloodshed was non-existent, that was the place where she wanted to be. She wanted to go back to the time where she spent days with her parents, enjoying their newfound wealth and success. She wanted to live a normal life, a life without conflict.

But this world was not a heavenly place. No, it was hell. Brutal, unrelenting hell.

"She's near, I just know she is." The footsteps sounded closer, as if they were just steps away from discovering her. "Don't let your guard down." That was when Sumireko's lips pulled into an almost feral smile.

Drifting farther into the alley she had ducked into, she silently crept towards the end of the alley. She couldn't really tell where they would appear, but either way, she wasn't going to go down without a fight. If they wanted her dead, she was going to give them a fight they probably wouldn't survive.

Her ice blue eyes flickered upwards, gazing up at the moon shining in the dark sky. It glowed like a beautiful pearl, looking almost touchable if she stood on the tip of her toes. She reached a pale hand and held it upwards, almost as if she were trying to grab the moon. But as the appendage lingered in the air, her lips slowly pursed into a frown.

Letting her arm swing back down to her side, she continued to press herself against the wall as she quietly moved forward. Her eyes flickered from one end of the end alley to the other, keeping her guard up.

She wasn't sure who these people were or what clan they were from. She just knew that they were after her life, just like the other people that have tried to end her. It was really becoming a tiresome routine for her. Especially when all they did was chase her or attack her out of the blue, she had grown tired of their repetitive antics. It was bound to get old sometime.

Bang! Her arms moved in front of her, protectively, easily deflecting the bullets that were fired at her. Her lips curved into a devilish smirk as she dodged the next spray of bullets.

Pulling her arm back, she easily punched the nearest man in the jaw, sending the man spiralling into a nearby trashcan. She didn't wince nor bat an eye when she heard the sickening thud his body made when it landed on the ground. She simply felt nothing but satisfaction.

She hadn't expected for there to be only seven men in total. She had thought that there would be more of them. But that didn't matter to her. Numbers weren't important to her.

"Stop gaping and start shooting!" Her lips were turned in a feral grin, displaying two perfect rows of pearly white teeth. She watched them eye her with a mixture of shock and hatred, yet she wasn't surprised when they complied.

For the next few minutes, she happily toyed with them. She easily dodged the knives that slashed in her direction and deflected the bullets that tried to embed into her flesh. Like a graceful dancer, she'd twirl and dodge an attack before retaliating. But she never harmed the men to the point where they were lying dead on the ground.

Instead, she waited for the fun to die out. After all, once the thrill of the battle faded, the boredom would hit her and she would soon grow tired of this prolonged game. She'd then end everything once and for all if their persistence began to dull her moment of glory. That would probably take a while though, especially when she was just getting warmed up.

The rain of bullets had halted. The men had already wasted most of their ammo on her, to the point where the bullet shells were lying in a pool around their feet. Sumireko, revelling in this fact, grinned wider and engage them in a more intimate battle.

One of the more desperate of the seven men lunged at her, slashing his dagger in her direction. Her head merely ducked out of the way, letting his arm swing over her head. In a quick motion, she grasped his wrist, jerking him backward. He only had time to stumble before she gave him one sharp and quick roundhouse kick to the back of his head.

"S-She k-killed him!" A chorus of voices shrieked, horrified. The man she had just kicked lay in a heap on the ground. From what she could see, he didn't seem to be breathing.

Seeing the anger and defiance shining in each person's eyes only dulled the mood for her. She couldn't care less about their feelings over losing a comrade; she only cared about her life and safety. If they were going to attack her foolishly for killing a man who had attempted to slit her throat, that made the fight less enjoyable for her.

Without a word, she brandished her own handgun from her pocket. She didn't give them time to react as she easily sunk multiple bullets into their heads effortlessly.

Watching them collapse on the ground with blood already pooling from their heads made her heave a sigh. Just knowing she would finally have a chance to rest for the night made her feel accomplished. After all, she survived another day.

Pocketing her handgun, she turned on her heel and quickly made her way out of the alleyway. If she stayed another minute there, she was sure someone was bound to notice her surrounded by several of dead bodies. Yet, the moment she took a step into the open, she slammed into something hard.

Clang!

She quickly recovered, shaking off her disorientation to look down at the person sprawled across the pavement. Her eyes immediately shifted to look at the sledgehammer lying beside the person. Frowning with her eyebrows furrowed, she carefully fixated her gaze back onto the motionless figure.

Just by looking at the person, she could tell it was a girl. But what made her feel slightly nostalgic was the fact that the said girl had long, silver hair pulled back into a ponytail. Half her face was covered by the messy silver strands sprawled across her face. Yet, when she squinted her eyes to get a better look at the girl, she noticed the jagged scar etched vertically on the left side of the girl's face.

"How mean." The girl suddenly spoke in a dangerously low voice. Her voice was rough in texture with a hard edge to it, taking on a slightly mocking note.

When the girl began to laugh in a rather manic fashion, she blinked. She could see the girl's shoulders were shaking hard while the girl covered her face with a pale hand as she wailed her laugh into the night. But when the girl sobered after a minute or two, she saw the girl reach for her sledgehammer. Feeling suddenly threatened, her hand immediately tucked into her pocket.

_Violet eyes. _

Sumireko froze, hearing those words echo in her mind. It made every fiber within her body tense, feeling a rush of nostalgia rush into her.

The silver haired girl, having recovered from her supposed fall, was looking up at her with a familiar pair of amethyst eyes. She could see they were a warm shade of violet, almost identical to the ones she was slowly beginning to remember. Yet, instead of the fear clouded within those orbs, she only saw the wild danger.

They were looking back at her in a taunting manner, just beckoning her to charge at the girl. She almost felt compelled to comply, to implant a bullet in the girl's head. But because of this nostalgia, this odd sense of familiarity, she found herself rooted to her spot.

"You..." The word left her lips, softly, in a quiet murmur. Her hand, subconsciously, moved forward and lingered a good foot away from the girl.

Violet eyes widened slightly, losing just a bit of its wildness. They peered up at her, giving off a slight confused look. The girl scanned her face with an immense intensity, as if she were trying to remember her face.

Before either of them could blink, the girl hesitantly took her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Another chapter up for my lovely followers. I appreciate all of the reviews I've received so thank you :) I usually will update every 2nd or 3rd day since my schedule is busy. Anyway, for this chapter, it's written in Shinya's POV so please enjoy and drop me a review if you want~

Disclaimer: I don't AnR.

_Italics = thoughts/flashbacks_

* * *

Chapter Two

Shinya had always liked the sun, wishing she could have the ability to see and feel it. She longed to know what it would feel like to bask in its warmth as it shone down on her. To feel the warmth they've both longed for, she wanted to fill that hidden void. Yet, because of her past, the one she shared with Mahiru, daylight was her enemy.

Having taken a stroll around the city, prowling for potential "relics" to claim, she hadn't expected to find anything or anyone for the matter. Just walking in the city reminded her of the sunlight she could never witness. With lights illuminating the city like Christmas lights, it made the effect much more pleasant to experience.

But to find herself in a moment like this, feeling absolutely nostalgic and a tad bit irritated, it was strange.

She had caught the scent of death just moments ago and had trailed it with a sudden impulse. She expected herself to find the culprit, the murderer, and paint this world a beautiful crimson. Yet, instead of a serial killer or an opponent, she found herself in the presence of a blue eyed girl.

At first, she had attempted to taunt the girl, hoping it would lead to a brawl. At first, her laugh made the girl tense up, but when it ceased up and she grinned at the girl in a menacing way, it had the opposite effect. Much to her dismay. the girl merely stared at her, mouth agape.

"You..." A hand soon followed, reaching out to her in a hesitant manner. Shinya's eyes had widened as she experienced a mix of confusion and puzzlement.

It lingered in front of her, letting her see the perfectly delicate fingers that accommodated a frail hand. Yet, somehow, a switch suddenly flickered within her and she found herself grasping that very hand.

Icy blue eyes and long, flowing sandy blonde hair accommodated a warm smile. Her skin was a soft shade of peach, matching her gentle complexion. The girl had a petite stature, looking almost like a frail petal on a wilting flower. Just standing under the dim lights illuminated a strange aura the girl, an aura that made her heart stir ever so slightly.

"_Blue eyes... blue eyes..._"

Shinya's eyes widened slightly, feeling another dose of nostalgia course through her veins. She couldn't quite put a finger on it, but it felt as if she had met this girl somewhere. As if this wasn't the first time they had met, it made her feel a sense of familiarity.

Even if the girl's hand lacked a noticeable warmth, it still left her with a satisfied feeling. Holding this girl's hand within her pale one felt almost satiating.

"_Her hand... her eyes..._"

Without letting go of the girl's hand, Shinya carefully stood on her feet. Dusting her legs off with her free hand, she carefully met the girl's blue, unblinking gaze. Just seeing the awe and recognition within those blue orbs made the nostalgia grow stronger.

Letting a confident smirk make its way onto her face, she stepped closer towards the blue eyed girl. Part of her hoped it would trigger some kind of reaction from the girl, perhaps one more violent or physical. Yet, the other part of her felt compelled to move closer towards the girl. She could just feel that imaginary string pulling her towards the sandy blonde.

There was many questions racing through her mind. Some questioning this girl's significance to her, some wondering why her body was reacting this way, there wasn't an answer for any of them. Shinya didn't like to overthink such trivial things, especially topics that dealt with emotions.

Shinya didn't understand emotions. Maybe the more violent and merciless ones, but not the ones that made her feel fuzzy on the inside. They were just another foreign language to her.

"The name's Banba Shinya." She jerked a thumb towards herself, baring her teeth in a feral grin. She was standing only inches away from the girl. "What's your name?"

"Forgive me for my rudeness and informality. My name is Hanabusa Sumireko." Shinya stiffened, hearing the girl's soft and airy voice resonate in the air. It had a delicate softness to it, almost like a gentle breeze on a calm Autumn day.

Enraptured, even for just a moment, Shinya brought her free hand up and carefully placed against the girl's porcelain cheek. Her fingers gently curled along the girl's jaw as she cupped it in an almost tender-like motion. The warmth that had lacked from before greeted her palm, making her fingertips tingle with a rush of delight.

Her heart stirred once more when Sumireko smiled at her. There was a strange fire engulfing her body, making her hand start to burn against the girl's cheek. She almost yanked her hand away, alert and afraid, when the burning sensation began to envelop her arm.

Gazing into those ice blue eyes, she felt an emotion she never thought she would feel. She couldn't quite put a finger on it, but it was there. There was this sense of contentment, as if for once...

She was complete.

* * *

_Hands were grasping at her bruised limbs, desperately, trying to pin her down. She struggled, squirmed, and fought with all her might, easily kicking them off of her when they tried to restrain her. _

_Her heart was beating hard within her chest, making her feel like a prey trying to escape its predator. But all she saw was his face, his sinister, grinning face. She could just hear the sound of the shutters flickering and could almost picture the blinding light flashing at her. _

_No one had saved her. _

_"Doctor, I need help! She's in critical condition! Mahiru-" _

_There was a muffled screamed before a gurgling sound tuned it out. Crimson spilled on the floor, followed by a low thud. The nurse that had crying for the doctor had been eternally silenced._

_Yanking out the I.V drip from her wrist, Mahiru clambered off the bed and made a limping approach towards the door. She stepped around the motionless body on the floor, ignoring the object that had been stabbed into the nurse's neck. Her bare feet padded across the tiled floor, feeling the cool surface numb her warm skin with a cold touch. _

_She staggered, feeling the pain pul__sate within her fragile body. It felt like a hundred pins were piercing her all at once, making every movement she initiate send a way of pain into her aching limbs. She had to lean on the wall for support._

_Opening the door, she exited the room as quickly as she could. She didn't even look back when she limped down the hallway, not even when frightened screams pierced the evening air._

_She continued on her way, letting her feet lead the way. Yet, her lips were curved in a hint of a smirk._

_If they didn't save her in the beginning, she wasn't going to trust them. When her calls rang out in the night and hands banged frantically on the metals doors until her knuckles bled, they all left her. Now, they wanted to give her medical treatment for the wounds they didn't even try to prevent. The silver haired girl didn't believe in forgiveness. __  
_

_Doctors, nurses, they were all just the same. After all, no one had been there to save her. _

_"No one will be here to save you." She could hear Shinya's voice echo in her mind. It was almost comforting to hear, especially when the girl spoke in a slight softer voice. "But I'm here and I'll always protect ya."_

_Shinya's hand gently cupped her cheek, giving her it a gentle caress. As if the girl were physically touching her, she closed her eyes for a moment and let a shaky smile make its way onto her lips. It both comforted her and reassured her that she wasn't alone. No, she definitely had Shinya by her side._

_Opening her eyes, her gazed settled on the empty hallway once more. Walking forward with shaky footsteps, she continued to explore the building, all the while searching for an exit. _

_After a while, she finally decided to open the nearest door. Believing it to be the exit, she turned the knob and opened it with all her might. _

_Blue eyes. Those were the first thing that caught her attention the moment she opened the door. __They weren't just an ordinary blue. No, they were a beautiful crystal-like blue that reminded her of a beautiful ocean._

_They bored into her soul, connecting an imaginary line between them. She could barely breathe nor think as she lost herself within those blue orbs. She could feel her heart stir as she felt a strong force that began to bind them together. _

_She fully took in the owner of these eyes, taking in the long sandy blonde hair that contrasted with her blue orbs. Just looking at the girl's strained expression, she could tell the girl was in immense pain. Noticing the artificial limbs that occupied the girl's body, Mahiru felt another strange tug within her heart. Almost as if she could connect with this girl... _

_"Hello." Mahiru yelped, ducking her head shyly. Her body began to tremble, feeling the fear slowly creep over her in a tidal wave of emotions. It didn't help that there was a man standing there, watching them intently with i__dentical blue orbs._

_Peaking out from under her bangs, she looked back the blue eyed girl. Like the first time she had looked into them, they were warm and inviting, making her chest feel a bit warm. _

_Steeling all of her courage and hearing Shinya's concerned voice gently coax her, she took a step forward and finally let her voice out. _

_"H-Hi."_

* * *

Hand in hand, they were quietly making their way down the street. Holding onto each other's hand, as if it centered them on this very Earth, they strolled peacefully. Moving in synchronization, their feet easily matched each other's pace.

Shinya dragged her hammer behind her, letting its irritating screech resonate within the air. It protested its abuse, as if it didn't appreciate Shinya's rough treatment. But if it bothered Sumireko in any way, the girl never batted an eye. Instead, much to her surprise, Shinya was given an appreciative smile from the said blonde.

"How long do you plan to hold my hand?" Shinya broke the silence, teasing the girl lightly. Her lips curved into a mischievous grin as she gauged the girl's reactions with twinkling violet eyes.

Like she had predicted, a flicker of embarrassment washed over Sumireko's face. The said blonde averted her eyes, trying to hide the noticeable shade of red splashed across the girl's face. But Shinya had caught it the moment she had noticed the change in Sumireko's expression.

"Forgive me, Shinya-san." The blonde apologized, attempting to withdraw her hand. But Shinya refused to let go.

"I thought-" Sumireko began, only for Shinya to cut her off.

"You thought wrong." Shinya grumbled, cursing her stupid heart for influencing her actions. Despite how cheesy it seemed, she couldn't believe that she had actually agreed to walk the girl home. What kind of spell was she put under?

Or maybe it was Mahiru's influence that was making her feel this way. After all, from what little she knew, Sumireko and Mahiru had formed a connection that seemed to be built off one encounter. It should have sounded strange to her, but being a girl used to abnormalities, she didn't find it weird at all. Besides, if Mahiru had an interest in her, Shinya wouldn't stop her.

Besides, if Mahiru came out in the morning, they could possibly bridge their connection.

She didn't quite understand these emotions. She barely had any knowledge about them when it came to such trivial matters, considering she had been isolated for a good chunk for her life, along with Mahiru. Emotions were one of the last things she could feel.

"Your hand... it's not real, right?"

Sumireko stopped walking, forcing Shinya to pause with her. The girl had a wistful look on her expression, as if she were trying to hide her sorrow. Her eyes had saddened immensely, giving away her current emotions. If Shinya didn't know any better the girl, the girl looked like she was trying to hide something, something that was probably personal.

Shinya merely stared at the girl, expectantly. She didn't really understand why the girl felt embarrassed about it. Things like these didn't really matter to her, let alone bother her.

It didn't take long before Sumireko looked right into her eyes, wearing a halfhearted smile on her lips. Those warm ice blue eyes bored right into her soul, enrapturing her with one simple gaze.

She hadn't expected the girl's next words. Yet, when the girl murmured it softly, a chill went down her spine.

"Things break eventually, Shinya-san."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I was inspired to write the next chapter. Well, I have finals this week so I probably won't update for a few days. This story might seem a bit slow since I like to go back and forth with Banba and Sumireko since it gives you an idea of how they both feel for one another. As you can tell, they're both aware that they're drawn to each other. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Disclaimer: I don't own AnR

* * *

Chapter Three

If there was one thing she knew about this world, it was that salvation didn't exist. Heroes or even saviours for the matter were just a false image. Especially when...

No one had protected her.

She remembered the pain that numbed her small,, broken body. The crimson that slowly pooled around her, soaking her clothes and the pavement with blood. The laughter that soon followed after the attack, they taunted her as she lay there, immobile. But in that hazy moment, what truly broke her was the fact that she couldn't feel her arms and legs. They were almost non-existent.

Thinking back on it, Sumireko had truly wanted to die. The pain she had to endure through rehabilitation and constant surgery, it all wasn't worth. She would have gladly traded her life for a better sense of peace.

After all, she knew from then on, she would never experience the same sensations and emotions people felt. She would never be able to hold someone's hand without feeling empty. She would never able to hold anyone within her arms and feel that same warmth. Most importantly, she would never be able to interact with anyone, especially knowing that they would only pity her dysfunctional body.

The moment she had regained mobility, Sumireko had closed her heart.

Emotions, pure passionate emotions, she didn't know how they felt anymore. Her life had become more of a "fight, don't feel" concept, making her emotionally detached. She had long lost that ability, especially when her body became inhuman to the public eye.

To smile in the moment and pretend that she knew it what it meant to be happy, life was just a charade. She acted pleasant and formal, like she had been taught, during important business meetings with her father. But when she was alone, she felt a small sense of loneliness as she craved the companionship of one person.

And that person turned out to be Banba.

"If you're going to get lost in thought, at least give me my tea before you do it." She jumped, startled out of her thoughts. It took her a moment to remember her surroundings as she tried to recollect her thoughts. Turning her head, she met Shinya's impatient violet orbs.

Looking down at her hands, the teapot she had been holding had spilled tea all over the table. Noticing her embarrassing mistake, she quickly held the pot upright, hoping she could salvage the rest of it.

"Geez, what a waste." Shinya stood up, abruptly, looking absolutely perturbed. It made her feel a bit antsy, especially when it almost seemed like the girl was about to walk out on her.

Much to her surprise, Shinya's hand wrenched the teapot out of her hands in a rough manner. The silver haired girl merely gave her a look as she poured the remaining tea into their empty cups. It was as if the girl was teasing her, almost as if to say "this is how it's done". Sumireko, not used to such playfulness, could only feel a little fluster.

This girl was different from the one she had seen in her past. Yet, somehow with those eyes and that familiar face, she didn't doubt it was her. Even if Shinya's eyes lacked the uncertainty and anxiety, they were still the same amethyst eyes that had enraptured her. They were still the company she sought all of her life.

Inviting the girl for tea, despite how late it was, was her first step. It felt quite foreign to her, after all, she had never interacted with a person in a casual manner. It was polite and forced friendliness that she accommodated with her selective interactions. Yet, with Shinya, she didn't feel like she had to hide herself from the girl. Especially if the silver haired girl spoke openly without giving her words a thought.

"Do you feel it?" Sumireko broke out of her thoughts, startled when she noticed how close Shinya's face was to hers. The silver haired girl merely bared her teeth in a feral grin, displaying her obvious amusement.

"What are you referring to?" Shinya rolled her eyes at her question, almost in an exasperated manner. The silver haired girl reached over and snagged one of her hands. Watching the girl grasp onto her hand, holding it firmly with her pale one, she felt a warm tingle tickle her heart. Although she couldn't feel it, her body still tingled as if she could sense Shinya's warmth.

"This." Shinya gestured between them, drawing an invisible line with her finger."Do you feel this stupid connection too?" As blunt as the girl worded it, she slowly understood what the girl meant.

_It's not just me_, she thought to herself. _Banba-san feels it too. _

Offering a small smile, she placed her other hand on top of Shinya's, earning a surprised look from the silver haired girl. It allowed her to fully capture Shinya's hand, letting her explore its soft and smooth texture. As much as she wanted to know what how warm it felt, she knew she wouldn't be able to feel it with her hands. Still, just holding it made a difference.

"I don't quite understand it myself." She admitted, albeit sheepishly, to the frowning girl. Her words did nothing to appease the girl as the girl's frown deepened. "But ever since I saw you in the hospital all those years ago, I still feel that connection." It felt a bit embarrassing to admit it, but she assumed the girl had a similar feeling.

Right on cue, Shinya threw her head back and bellowed out an almost hysterical laugh. It echoed in the room, forcing her to listen to Shinya's wild laughter. It didn't really bother or disturb her, instead it just seem somewhat Shinya-like to her.

"That girl probably wasn't me." The girl had sobered, wearing a mischievous grin on her face. Just hearing that statement made Sumireko blink, wondering if she heard the girl right. It was Sumireko's turn to feel confused.

"I'm sure that girl was you." Sumireko tried to reason, believing that the girl was trying to mess with her. "I could recognize those eyes just about anywh-" Her voice trailed off when Shinya's face drew closer, leaving only a small gap between them.

Those smoldering violet eyes bored right into her blue ones, easily stealing the breath out of her lungs. The emotions stirred within her, letting them overflow like an unending river. Her heart, her mind, they were both succumbing to this strong force. Almost like a gravitational pull, she felt herself swaying slightly, barely giving her the strength to keep her afloat.

She tried to fight it, pushing back these feelings with all her might. Her mind fought for control over her body. But because she lacked emotional knowledge, fighting proved to be futile. It only submerged her in these new sensations.

"I'm Shinya at night, but in the day, this body belongs to Mahiru." Shinya spoke in a husky tone, rasping out each word in an almost tantalizing way. She could tell the girl was purposely articulating her words this way, as if the girl wanted to draw another reaction from her. Having become slightly used to Shinya's playful teasing, she did her best to ignore it.

Just looking into Shinya's eyes, she found a hidden emotion flickering within the back of those violet orbs. She couldn't identify it, yet somehow, there was a sense of understanding between them.

They could relate to one another.

* * *

As the sun began to rise in the sky, Sumireko woke up right at the crack of dawn. Allowing Sumireko to bask in the warm sunshine, she had take the opportunity to breathe in the fresh air of a new day. She had taken the chance to step out onto the balcony, resting her elbows comfortably on the railing.

A gentle breeze greeted her in the chilly morning as she rested her chin on her palm. The wind gently danced across her skin, tousling her long blonde locks. It made her close her eyes, enjoying the peaceful moment.

"Banba-san." The name left her lips almost wistfully. There was a slight to edge it that made her longing prominent.

The girl who had held her hand, despite her physical attributes, had made an impact on her life. Even as a child, Banba had been the first person to ever touch her in an intimate way. Her own parents had slowly began to refuse physical contact with her, acting as if she were danger itself. To have someone willing to see past her physical disability made her feel...

Accepted.

She didn't know why but she actually felt a bit attached to the brash and wild mannered girl, despite how little time they had spent together. It made the void in her heart disappear whenever the girl spoke to her. But there was still that other part of Banba she had yet to meet. After all, that side of Banba was the one she had met that one faithful day.

Carefully, she opened her eyes and greeted the bright sunlight. The sun was starting to shine, letting its light embrace her in a warm hug. Turning on her heel, she prepared to head back inside.

Yet, when she reached the door, she had jumped in her spot when a face popped out of nowhere.

"A-Ah, s-sorry!" A flutter of silver hair and an awkward bow, Sumireko stared at the girl, trying to figure out her identity. It didn't take her long to identify who this person was.

Peeking out from under her bangs, a pair of violet eyes greeted her, nervously. She saw the anxiety and fear flickering within those amethyst orbs, yet she could also detect the curiosity shining in the back of the girl's eyes. The girl had a more hesitant, more uneasy expression, contrasting with Shinya's bold and brash demeanor.

"Ara, don't fret over it, Banba-san." She reassured the girl, giving her a warm smile. "I was going to check up on you anyway." This made the girl let out an audible squeak as ducked her head once again to hide her face. The girl's composure had grown noticeably stiffer, signalling her uneasiness. If she made the wrong move, she was sure the girl would bolt for the nearest exit.

Mahiru was indeed different from Shinya. The way she stood, the way she spoke, she lacked the confidence Shinya exuded. Instead, the girl had a more timid demeanor, making her look almost child-like. It was almost like looking at an adorable puppy in a way, whereas Shinya was had a more wolfish appearance.

"You... why... why are you looking at me like that?" Mahiru stammered, looking like she was choking out her words. Yet, her question surprised Sumireko, making her feel a bit flustered. She hadn't expected to get caught observing the girl.

"Ah... s-sorry, I d-don't mean to be rude or anything." Mahiru must have misunderstood the look on her face because she had attempted to apologize. It was interesting to witness, after all, she was used to being the one flustered by the other girl. To have the ability to affect the girl this way made her resist the urge to chuckle.

Reaching out a hand, she gently placed it on the girl's cheek.

At first, Mahiru flinched, as if she had shocked her with a cattle prod. It almost made her want to retract her hand. But within seconds, the girl slowly relaxed and leaned into her touch.

Having those violet eyes look into her eyes, she felt it. This connection, this string that seemed to pull them closer, it was there. It was making her chest prickle with an unknown emotion, almost suffocating her with this feeling. Her brain had shut down in the midst of this process, dismissing all of her earlier thoughts, as she easily fell into those beautiful amethyst eyes.

They were a warm shade of violet. The anxiety and uneasiness was present, but because of her touch, they had dulled considerably. Instead, the girl had a look that probably mirrored her own.

She wasn't quite sure what this feeling was or why her heart seemed to react in a nonsensical way. She just knew that it was real, realer than she had ever thought it would be. It made all of the years of training and loneliness flow away, replacing it with a newfound contentment. It compensated for the years her life had nearly been taken away.

"Can we be friends, Banba-san?" Her thumb gently brushed over the girl's scar, giving it a tender stroke. The girl looked back at her with bewildered eyes. She could tell the girl was a bit perplexed by her words.

She feared rejection, knowing how painful it would be if the girl decided to reject her companionship. She wasn't sure about what she truly wanted. But if they wanted to start somewhere and understand this connection, perhaps being friends would be the first step. Of course, that is if Mahiru wanted to the same as her.

A soft gasp left her lips when Mahiru's arms suddenly wrapped around her neck and pulled her down so that they were standing at the same level. The girl, albeit timidly, brought their foreheads together, making her heart skip a beat. She could just feel the fire burning her cheeks, matching the hue of red Mahiru's cheeks seemed to glow.

Not knowing what to or what to say, Sumireko was lost. She wasn't used to such intimate contact, she was sure Mahiru wasn't either. Yet, as awkward it should have felt, it somehow felt nice.

"Yes."

She caught the single word that left Mahiru's lips in a soft manner. Smiling softly in response, she closed her eyes, hoping the moment would last a little longer.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Man, I feel like crap today. But as promised, here's the new chapter. I apologize if I overlook any mistakes. I hope you enjoy and thank you for reviewing, it really made my day :) Btw, this is probably when Banba and Sumireko slowly start to realize their feelings for each other.

* * *

Chapter Four

Mahiru knew all the fives senses. But she never knew how impacting they could be.

Any form of physical contact between her and Sumireko had her heart fluttering pulses. She could barely breathe at times, feeling slightly swayed by Sumireko's light, floral scent. She couldn't retain eye contact between them without blushing bright red and stuttering her responses, especially when Sumireko flashed her a kind smile. It made her wonder what kind of spell Sumireko had put on her.

It even affected Shinya, who seemed incapable of feeling such strong emotions. But speaking with her other half told her that she wasn't the only one enraptured by the blue eyed beauty.

"Banba-san~" Mahiru looked up from her lap, shyly gazing up at a smiling Sumireko. The girl was holding out a tray of delicacies towards her. Just looking at the expensive sweets on the tray made her gulp. She didn't want to go through another diet again.

Opening her mouth to protest, Mahiru never got a chance to speak. Sumireko had pressed a cupcake against her lips, scaring the living daylights out of her. She jerked her head back, eliciting a yelp as her chair nearly tilted backwards.

"Ara, I'm sorry, Banba-san." Sumireko apologized, pulling the treat back with an apologetic smile. She could see the corner of the girl's lips twitch, as if the girl was holding back a laugh. "But pink icing compliments your lips." Then came Sumireko's infamous giggle, making the startled Mahiru flustered.

She rambled incoherent apologies as she scrambled to wipe it off. Her heart was palpitating hard within her chest, matching the labored breaths she took. Her mind was boggled with murky thoughts, as if they were trying to comprehend her situation. She couldn't even hear Shinya over the sound of her pounding heartbeat.

In her panicked state, she missed Sumireko's movement out of the corner of her eye. She only heard the soft giggle leave Sumireko's lips again before she felt it. A napkin pressed against her lips, gently wiping away the sweet icing from her lips in a swift motion.

Her body went rigid. Every muscle and every fiber of her being had stiffened, stunned by the girl's wordless actions. Her violet eyes darted back and forth, trying to look anywhere but at the blonde.

"H-Hanabusa-san." The napkin withdrew, letting her breathe out a puff of air. She could still sense Sumireko's presence in front of under her bangs, she caught the wistful look on Sumireko's expression.

The girl had a sorrowful tint to her usually unreadable blue eyes. Even her lips that had been pulled into a smile wavered. Mahiru, having already accepted their unknown connection, felt a bit worried for the latter. She knew what it was like to feel alone.

Living in solitary confinement was a scarring memory that continuously wracked her mind. After all, heroes didn't exist, especially not in her story. Perhaps, Sumireko knew that too.

The mechanical arms the girl possessed already told her that Sumireko had a problematic past as well. Even if Shinya continued to encourage her to ask the girl, face to face, about her past, she didn't have the bravery to do it. She knew Shinya didn't like to pry into people's business and probably wouldn't badger the girl about it. Though, she couldn't guaranteed it.

Drawing in a deep breath, she steeled her nerves and carefully looked into Sumireko's sorrowful blue eyes. Letting the warm shade of blue conquer her mind, she sought the answers to her question.

She was nervous. More nervous than she had ever felt. But no matter how much she wanted to look away and flee the room, she refused to let her anxiety conquer her. After all, this wasn't about her. This was about Sumireko and the reason for her sorrow.

The bundles of nerves her stomach had tightened. Feeling the strange tingles erupt within it, the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding left her lips in a harsh puff.

There it was again. That nostalgia, that sense of ease, it was there.

"Banba-san, I'm glad you stayed here with me." Sumireko spoke in her usual polite demeanor. The girl's lips were forced into a wider smile. "It's nice to have company once in a while." The thoughtful note in Sumireko's tone made her worry grow. It was as if the girl had experienced the same loneliness and helplessness she had felt.

She caught the girl looking down at her hands with a frown. The anger and pain flickering within Sumireko's eyes as the girl glared at her mechanical appendages, as if they were her enemy.

"D-Do you ever get lonely, Hanabusa-san?" Ice blue eyes reconnected with her violent ones for a moment. Her heart nearly stopped, taken aback by the sudden eye contact.

She didn't know why or how. She hadn't even thought it'd be possible, considering they had only met a few days ago. But when she looked into Sumireko's eyes, she saw the hidden emotions. She saw the fear, the uncertainty, and the shame written all over Sumireko's face. Somehow, she knew that these feelings were stirred by her presence.

Slowly, with her lips turned up in a pained smile, Sumireko turned away from her.

"_Don't let her get away, Mahiru._" Shinya practically urged her forward, ready to take action. "_We're not so different than her. We know what it feels like._" To hear her other half say this, she knew Shinya was right.

_I get it, _she thinks to herself, thoughtfully. _I understand it. _

She knows why she's doing this, even if it seems early for her to believe it. If Shinya feels it too, then it's real. It's only real if they both feel the same towards the sandy blonde. But to say it out loud, that was out of the question.

Drawing in a deep breath, she stood from her chair with wobbly legs. Feeling a sense of determination, she marched determinedly towards the sandy blonde with a serious expression. She couldn't falter or run away now.

She halted right behind Sumireko. Her heart was beating uncontrollably now with the nervousness clenching within her chest. She couldn't breathe nor think when she realized what she was about to do. There was no turning back.

Taking the final step, with Shinya's soft encouragement, she hugged the girl.

* * *

"Banba-san..." Sumireko whispered, feeling her heart skip a beat when she felt warm arms wrap around her abdomen.

The sorrow she felt was slowly drifting away as those thin arms held her tightly. It made her feel centered on this planet, almost as if she wasn't going to fall and in drown in the river of her emotions. With Mahiru's arms holding her, the warmth she had longed for consumed her.

Having spent time with both Shinya and Mahiru, she could feel their connection grow stronger. It was almost as if the line between them was growing thinner and thinner by the day, gravitating them towards each other. She didn't really understand it but she knew that they had been spending as much time together as possible. To the point where Sumireko let them stay at her place as a temporary residence.

_Warm, _she thought. _This warmth..._

The warmth she felt was spreading from her head down to her toes. It made her heart flutter with an unknown emotion, an emotion that felt almost unbearable for her to endure.

It nags at her, forcing her heart to play an upbeat tempo. She can practically feel her body pulsate with every beat her heart pumps, making her feel like a living metronome. Leaning into Mahiru's body, she can feel this insatiable desire.

But it's not sexual at all.

It's a desire for more physical contact. It makes her want to snuggle into Mahiru's warm embrace and drown in the warmth she never thought she'd feel. The doubts she had are irrelevant to her. After all, Mahiru brought her something she had longed for.

Warmth. Unaltered, irreversible warmth.

"Mahiru-san." Those arms stiffen around her but the girl doesn't pull away. Instead, the girl adjusts her hold and mumbles out an almost inaudible "hmm" sound. It's so delicate, so soft, she has to strain to hear it.

She lets her eyes flutter shut as she begins to savor the moment. Listening to the sound of Mahiru's staggered breathing and feeling those thin, strong arms around her abdomen, her mind slowly relaxes. The sorrow she had felt had been completely erased with a new set of emotions.

Growing up, she had learned to survive and detach herself from emotions. She didn't know a lot about this world nor about human nature, except she knew that this world wasn't heaven. It was quite the opposite for her, especially when she spent all of her life being targeted by people from different clans. She wasn't sure why they wanted to eliminate her.

Loneliness was just another obstacle she had to endure. She was used to sitting alone at school with her attention focused on counting the clouds that flowed by. Interaction itself was something she wasn't open to doing, after all, she had to learn to trust no one.

She had locked her heart from everyone, knowing the consequences of trust. But when she's with Banba, the walls slowly chip off. All she can feel from that is fear. Uncontrollable, undeniable fear.

"I'm not lonely."

There's a truth to her words. She knows it and hopes Mahiru will hear it too.

Her lips pull into a genuine smile as she looks over her shoulder, letting Mahiru see it with her worried violet orbs. For the girl to break out of her shell and do this for her, it touched her. To the point where she could almost feel the threat of tears within her eyes.

With her hands, she places them on top of Mahiru's and interlocks their fingers together. Pressing the girl's warm palm tighter against her abdomen, her smile slowly grows a little bigger. Mahiru, in response to her actions, squeezes her hands.

_I like her, _the thought hit her. _I like Shinya-san and Mahiru-san. _

But as quickly as the thought came, she brushes it off like its nothing. All she knew was that both Shinya and Mahiru made her life seem meaningful, even if they were in the process of getting to know each other. She feels like for once, she had someone she can call a friend.

Mahiru wasn't always shy. Even though there are times when she stutters or apologizes. Sumireko finds it slightly endearing, almost like a cute puppy. Sometimes, the girl acts bold out of the blue and catches her by surprise, to the point where she wonders whether Shinya took control or not.

"You're here, Mahiru-san." The words leave her lips in a soft whisper. She opens her eyes for a moment and smiles up at the ceiling. "I'm glad we have this connection between us." Her cheeks are burning, turning a rosy red in the process. It feels embarrassing for her.

"I... I feel the s-same way." Mahiru whispers softly in a timid manner. Her voice is soft, almost squeaky, as it falters. Yet, she can detect the girl's relief over her well-being. Sumireko can't help but smile at the girl's words. They warm her heart, making it tingle with glee.

"If you're uncomfortable, you don't have to keep holding me like this." It was just a simple suggestion. But in her mind, she didn't want Mahiru to let go. She didn't want the girl to remove her arms and let the coolness of the room envelop her. Instead, she awaits the girl's reply with a tentative breath intake.

"I-I... I don't want to let go of you."

Sumireko's eyes widened in shock, especially hearing those words leave Mahiru's lips in a coherent mumble. Her heart skyrockets into the air, exploding into fireworks as she repeats Mahiru's words within her mind. Even the connection she feels for the girl flickers like a flame, bringing them closer and close with an even shorter string between them.

Leaning into the girl, she grips those hands a little tighter and leans into Mahiru's stiff body. Tilting her head, she turns so that she can whisper her own words to the girl.

"We have all the time in the world."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I hope you like this chapter, I really have no idea how long this story will be so I'll probably need to plan it a bit. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and I'll probably write the next chapter soon :) Thank you for the reviews, they make my day ^_^ I still feel like crap but that's probably because I'm super tired right now.

Btw, if I happen to overlook any mistakes, I apologize _ I'll probably proofread this again later when I'm not half dead.

* * *

Chapter Five

Gazing up at the sky with mild interest, a pale hand reached upwards. Delicate fingers attempted to touch the stars shining above. Only met with the cool breeze, Sumireko retracted her hand. Her lips were pulled into a sorrowful smile.

Shinya had decided to prowl the streets, having promised to return in an hour. Yet, even though Sumireko had agreed wholeheartedly, waving the girl off with a hint of a smile perched on her lips, she truthfully wish she could have said "no". She didn't like this sense of uneasiness. She didn't like feeling so lost without Banba's presence by her side.

She may have hated these feelings and she may not truly understand them. She could have easily tossed their friendship aside and called it the quits. But as easy as she made it sound, it was almost seemed impossible to do.

The pull she felt towards the girl prevented her from doing so. She couldn't picture herself cutting off their ties. Just the thought of it made her feel nauseous; she didn't want them to be apart.

Ever since Mahiru had hugged her yesterday, she couldn't stop feeling anxious around the girl. Whether it was Mahiru or Shinya, they both made her feel like her heart was going to explode. It was slowly becoming excessive, to the point where she found herself starting to distance herself from the girl. Bit by bit, she was starting to fear the girl's presence.

All of her emotions were foreign to her. She didn't have a clue what they meant or why they existed, all she knew was that she felt them whenever Banba was around. Not knowing what to expect made her feel unsure about them. After all, she didn't even know how they felt about her. She wasn't expecting them to experience the same emotions she was dealing with.

Nestling restlessly against the grass, she readjusted her position and carefully gazed back up at the sky. Greeting the stars with her blue eyes, a hint of sorrow flashed across her face. It made her wish she could set herself free.

Burden. It was a burden to live a life like this.

Even with Banba's presence and company, she couldn't escape her past. Everything she had tried to escape from would always come back. The assassins after her life, they would never stop attempting to kill her. She would never stop fighting back, not when she been given these limbs for a reason.

"Who would have thought rich girls could actually get dirty. It must be my lucky day." Thunk! Sumireko whipped her around, jumping in surprise when she found a grinning Shinya standing a few feet away from her.

Shinya's lips were curled in a feral grin, letting her teeth protrude in an almost vicious way. But the twinkle of mischief within Shinya's amethyst eyes lightened the girl's rough features. She almost matched Mahiru's gentler expressions. Sumireko, despite the fear rising within her chest, couldn't help but smile back at the silver haired girl.

Her heart had already started to accelerate, making each beat become rushed and unsteady. The breath she hadn't realized she had been holding left her lips in a big puff of air. As the tingles in her stomach began, she quickly averted her attention elsewhere.

"I just wanted to look up at the stars." She whispered, wistfully. She couldn't help but feel a bit nervous in the girl's presence. "Perhaps, if you joined me, you'd-" Shinya didn't let her finish.

The girl had already plunked down beside her.

The heat emanating from Shinya's body and the sound of Shinya's soft breathing made the atmosphere warmer. She could feel the anxiety slowly rising within her chest. She didn't know why but she felt suffocated, as if every breath she took would never reach her lungs. That scared her. It almost felt like she was trapped with nowhere to run.

Feeling tempted to flee, she moved to sit up. But the moment she rose, a hand shot out and caught her by the wrist.

"S-Shinya-san." The name left her lips in an audible stammer. It felt almost unlike her to speak in such a trembling voice. But looking into the girl's eyes, she soon forgot about it.

Violet orbs pierced hers, cutting right into her soul. Just looking into them enraptured her, making her stare into the wonders of Shinya's violet eyes. She could just see the different shades of purple, especially when the moonlight shone down on them. It made the girl's eyes more mystical, almost hard to gaze into. Yet, she was completely awed by them.

They looked back at her, reflecting a similar image back to her. She couldn't read Shinya's emotions well nor Mahiru's, yet somehow, she sensed that the girl was experiencing the same emotions she was. Maybe it was the connection between them that helped them recognize each other's emotions.

"Sumireko, tell me, what am I to you?" She barely caught the words left Shinya's lips in an oddly serious fashion. The girl looked at her with a determined expression, looking unlike the girl she had grown accustomed to. Though she couldn't feel it, she noticed the girl's grip had tightened around her wrist.

Not knowing how to answer, she remained silent. She couldn't just assign a label to these feelings and place Shinya somewhere in her own confusing thoughts. Besides, she was too afraid to look deeper into her emotions. They were just too overwhelming.

"What do you mean, Shinya-san?" She asked, hesitantly, feeling a bit unsure of how the girl would react. Shinya merely heaved out an impatient sigh and hardened her expression. Then, without another word, Shinya released her.

"Nothing."

The girl flopped down on her back and turned her head away from her in a distant manner. Sumireko, still caught in the storm of her own emotions, found herself stumped.

It was clear to her that in her own Shinya-like way, the girl was upset with her. She had never seen Shinya upset before but seeing how aloof and distant she was, she knew she hadn't worded her question correctly. Or maybe the way she reacted made Shinya misunderstand her. Thinking of an answer seemed almost impossible, especially when she didn't really know it herself.

But if she didn't have an answer herself, then how did she expect to appease Shinya?

* * *

"Nothing." The word left her lips flatly, hiding her disdain. She may have loved to stir up trouble and get carried away in her destructive methods, but hurting someone precious to both her and Mahiru, that just seemed monstrous. Even for Shinya herself.

Shinya didn't understand a lot of things. She didn't even know how to deal with these emotions. But she wasn't blind. She knew exactly what these feelings were, despite how little she knew about them.

Flopping back down on the grass, she looked away from the blue eyed girl.

Part of her was annoyed with the seemingly oblivious girl. She had always thought Sumireko was perceptive, especially when it came to emotions. Yet, the girl just proved how incapable she was. It pissed her off when the girl didn't even think over her answer.

The other part of her felt a bit sympathetic for the girl. After all, coming from a similar traumatic experience, she was sure the girl was new to emotions like her.

Did Sumireko even feel the same way? That's what constantly ran through Shinya's mind ever since Mahiru had told her about yesterday's "memorable" hug. It made her wonder where she fit in, especially if she was sharing a body with another person. Did Sumireko see her as Mahiru? Or did she see her as an individual? All these thoughts were starting to give her a migraine.

Even if she was Mahiru's other half, she felt their connection different than how Mahiru would feel it. It was almost like a magnetic force that was driving two opposites together. If she tried to break the force, it only strengthened the attraction.

That's exactly how she felt when it came to Sumireko. Even with the occasional flutter of her heart or the warmth from seeing Sumireko's smile, the connection would never faltered.

"Shinya-san."

She didn't respond, too stubborn to acknowledge the girl. If Sumireko wanted her attention, she would have to work for it.

"I don't know how to answer you. I don't understand these feelings myself." Shifting her gaze, she eyed Sumireko out of the corner of her eyes. The said blonde had a melancholic smile perched on her lips, looking slightly sorrowful. Shinya would never admit it out loud, but it melted a bit of her irritation towards the girl.

Waiting for Sumireko to elaborate further, she continued to eye the girl. She had never seen Sumireko look so uneasy before, it almost felt surreal. But because those eyes appealed to her, she wouldn't have trouble recognizing her, even if the girl was in a large crowd.

"I'm not used to experiencing such strong emotions." That was the line Shinya was waiting to hear. With quick and precise movements, she sat up and gazed up at the surprised girl. Sumireko looked truly taken aback by her sudden actions, it almost amused Shinya. Perhaps, if she weren't in such a serious mood, she would have teased the girl.

"I guess that makes two of us." Shinya replied, heaved a sigh. Her lips curled into a feral grin. "You're not the only who has feelings, ya know." Scooting closer towards the blue eyed girl, she left an inch between them. Sumireko offered a small smile in response.

Their hands met subconsciously, letting their fingers interlace. Shinya held it tightly, hoping Sumireko could sense her feelings through her actions. She hoped it wasn't just her that felt at ease when they were together. It made her acknowledge their bond, their strange but comforting connection. It was the only time she felt... complete.

Feeling Sumireko lean into her, Shinya felt her heart stir. The action itself made her heart play an erratic rhythm, accelerating as Sumireko's warmth touched her arm. Yet, with uneasy violet eyes, she studied Sumireko's concentrated expression with a mixture of uncertainty and anticipation.

"Will this answer your question?" Shinya blinked, not quite sure what the girl meant. Opening her mouth to speak, she quickly snapped it shut when she felt it. Something soft touched her cheek.

Sumireko's lips were gently touching her cheek in a chaste kiss.

Shinya couldn't think nor breathe, simply stunned into silence, as those lips lingered a little longer on her cheek. Her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. Yet, all she could feel was the softness of Sumireko's lips and the warmth that rushed into her cheeks.

When Sumireko pulled away and offered her an uneasy smile, Shinya could only stare, awed, at her.

"Sumireko." She rasped, snapping out of the spell. Her hand immediately went to touch her cheek, gingerly touching the spot Sumireko had kissed. Averting her eyes, she tried to hide the blush that was still on her face.

Quickly covering up her emotions, she bared her teeth in a feral grin. She ignored her heavily beating heart and pushed away the emotions attempting to rise within her chest. Instead, she kept her usual brash demeanor and purposely leaned in, invading Sumireko's personal space. The said blonde looked back her, bewildered.

Placing a hand against Sumireko's cheek, her palm gently cupped it. She felt Sumireko gently place her hand on top of hers with a faint smile perched on her lips. It made Shinya's infamous grin reappear.

Everything felt different. The connection, the thin line that drew them towards each other had grown even thinner. Even her feelings for the girl, they felt different.

"Sumireko."

Shinya didn't bat an eye, keeping a determined expression. She could hear Mahiru shouting at her, obviously anxious about what would transpired. She, herself, wasn't going to take that extra step forward yet. That would be up to Mahiru.

"Thank you."

This time, instead of a grin, she smiled. Even though her heart and Mahiru would probably say something different, this was better than nothing. Especially when she could clearly see the satisfaction on Sumireko's expression.

_I like ya, Sumireko. _

She thought to herself, keeping the smile on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: As for my plans for this story, I'm still going to write this after ep 12. I do plan to add more drama to this story so be prepared for it as I keep developing their relationship :P Thank you for the reviews, they always make me happy ^_^ Oh and for any mistakes I make, I apologize.

Btw, I hope I'm not the only who adores this couple. They're just my OTP (besides Isuke x Haruki).

* * *

Chapter Six

Sitting side by side, they were lounging quietly by the dining table. Sumireko was sorting out her assortment of tea while Mahiru watched on, silently observing her graceful movements. It might have seemed boring to onlookers, but for them, they loved the peaceful silence.

If Mahiru looked bored, Sumireko would try to engage her and let her help her out. The said girl would give a nervous stutter whenever Sumireko acknowledged her. The silver haired girl obligingly helped as best as she could.

Though her movements were shaky and almost clumsy, Mahiru did her best to assist Sumireko. Sumireko didn't reprimand her when she accidentally spilled powder on the table and didn't shout at her for making a mess. Instead, the girl merely smiled kindly at her, completely unphased by it. Then the girl proceeded to encourage to continue.

Now, Mahiru was watching Sumireko again, taking note of each expression Sumireko made as she worked. From furrowing her brows to squinting her eyes, she could tell Sumireko was immersed in her job. Even if it didn't seem like much and the strong scent from each powder itched her nose, Mahiru still found it a bit fascinating to watch.

There was no need for small talk or brief touches. She just liked being near Sumireko.

Along with Shinya, Mahiru felt the change in her feelings for Sumireko. They had strengthened as time passed and the more she spent time with Sumireko, the more her heart started to react. It became excessive, to the point where just feeling Sumireko's presence within the room made her heart skip a beat. Yet, as scary as these emotions were, she didn't run away from them.

"_One of us has to be brave, Mahiru._" Shinya had told her with her arms crossed, impatiently. Mahiru couldn't argue with her, knowing that the girl was right. So, she could only agree with her other half. _  
_

Knowing that Sumireko was just as scared as she was gave her a sense of comfort. After all, they were both inexperienced when it came to any kind of relationships. To think that Sumireko was her first friend, it almost felt childish of her to feel a bit excited. But she wasn't sure if these feelings were friendly anymore.

If she had to be honest, it wasn't a lie that her heart was beating erratically within her chest. Even without Sumireko's warm touches and soft smiles, these feelings still overflowed.

Subconsciously, she leaned her head against Sumireko's shoulder.

The blonde paused for a moment, seemingly surprised by Mahiru's movement. But Mahiru didn't gauge her reaction for long. Her eyes had fluttered shut, suddenly heavy from a sudden fatigue. She didn't have the energy to open them.

"Mahiru-san." Sumireko's voice was invitingly warm with its airy note. It made her heart feel a bit fuzzy, as if there were tingles forming within it. Yet, somehow, it made her want to hear more. To hear Sumireko's soft voice again, she waited for the girl to speak once more.

Fingers traced over her scar, making her shiver as she felt them drift across the permanent mark. Sumireko's touch was gentle and calculated, letting her feel the caution in Sumireko's fingertips. They caressed her skin in a delicate manner, making sure not to startle her in the process.

Mahiru could feel the warmth she had been longing for.

Having lived in darkness, she didn't know what it meant to belong in this world. Every sacred relic she had was meant to snip away her past, to free her from the burden she lived in. It was the only escape route she knew when it came to dealing with her problems. Anything different wouldn't have felt so fulfilling, she couldn't feel any remorse for the lives that were lost because of her.

Sumireko was a different story. She wasn't another sacred relic to her. No, Sumireko was definitely more than that to her.

_My sun, _Mahiru thought as she nuzzled her head into Sumireko's shoulder. _Our light, not just mine, Shinya's too. _

Their connection wasn't the only thing that bound them to each other. She genuinely had feelings for the girl, to the point where both Shinya and her were aware of it. Although, it didn't influence Shinya in any way, it did make Mahiru realize that their connection was more than just an attraction. It was a bond, a real bond that had formed between the two, even if it was at first glance.

She wasn't sure if Sumireko realized it or even started to feel the same as she did. But that wasn't a major issue to her. What mattered to her right now was understanding why they had instantly formed a connection.

"Take a rest, Mahiru-san." A voice whispered softly, sounding like a delicate lullaby. Then, those fingers gently brushed across her eyelids, letting her feel their presence.

Feeling overwhelmingly tired, she let herself drift into a deep slumber.

* * *

Observing the peacefully slumbering Mahiru, Sumireko's lips formed into a hint of a smile. It was the first time Sumireko had ever watched Mahiru sleep. She had seen many people sleep before, all because she had slain them, but to see someone in a semi-conscious state, it felt different. For some odd reason, it fascinated her.

Mahiru looked like an angel. The way her eyes were closed and the way her bangs were flopping over to one side, she almost looked a portrait. Just being able to see Mahiru's face like this, she had never seen someone so angelic in her life.

She knew, they both knew, that the girl wasn't an angel. She had an idea about Mahiru's past, especially where the split between her and Shinya began. But she wouldn't question the girl. She wouldn't press into the matter, knowing it still took a toll on her life. After all, Sumireko never forgot her own "accident" too. Just the thought made her grimace.

She looked down at her hands with a burning hatred, as if they were the reason she had ended up this way. But if she wasn't meant to die and she had to undergo a new survival tactic, she couldn't hate her robotic limbs. They were a part of her and would always be with her until the day she died.

"Mahiru-san." The name left her lips in a soft murmur. She didn't dare move, especially when she knew any sudden movement could wake Mahiru up. After all, she wanted to keep watching the girl a little longer.

Besides, she knew it was almost sunset. Shinya was bound to take over soon.

As much as she loved Shinya's company and amusing antics, the girl seemed to have an abundance of energy. To the point where she'd go to bed and approve of Shinya's "home improvement", which consisted of breaking one of the gazebos in her garden into a million pieces.

Waking up to find her gazebo like that was a bit of a shocker. But because she didn't really care about it, she just let the girl have her fun. Though, she couldn't deny that it was amusing to have Mahiru apologize profusely for it.

She eventually regretted insisting that it was alright because it didn't take long for another to go down in ruins. She didn't really have any explanations to offer when her gardener basically blew her top off about it. No one would suspect that Mahiru had done it. Therefore, Sumireko left it a mystery for everyone in her household. They were better off not knowing.

But every once in a while, she would giggle about the matter, especially if Shinya was around. The darker counterpart of the two would rub the back of her neck, sheepishly, and give her a half-hearted apology should she ever bring it up.

Sweeping her gaze over Mahiru's face once more, her eyes softened as they rested on the girl's scar. She knew there was a history behind it, yet part of her didn't want to know, in fear that she would do something reckless if she knew. After all, she wasn't sure she could keep her cool if Banba's past was as horrible as she guessed it would be.

Tracing a thumb along the scar, her lips pulled into a frown. She wished she could feel it and the softness of Mahiru's skin. She wished her arms weren't just prosthetics and could actually feel sensations. It didn't feel like anything she did would be enough to compensate for her lack of limbs.

She wasn't sure how long it had been since Mahiru had fallen asleep and she wasn't sure how long she had been watching the girl. But she did know that she wanted this peace to last. She at least deserved to have this moment, even though she knew reality would eventually catch up to her. It was better than pushing away the only person she felt she could truly connect with.

Whether it was the fact that they had somehow made a bond in the past or the fact that they came from similar backgrounds, either way, their fates were connected. That, alone, made her feel anxious.

"At this rate... I..." Sumireko muttered to herself, withdrawing her hand. "These feelings shouldn't feel right." She clenched it into a fist, letting a bitter frown form on her lips. She was starting to feel anxious.

She didn't know where this bond would take them nor what would happen in the end. Just being unable to predict the possibilities made her feel uneasy. She was used to know what to expect but to be thrown a curveball like this, it made her turn away from these feelings. But if Banba wasn't going to run away, then she didn't have a right to do so. She had to face this head on and go with the flow.

It was then she heard it; the sound of footsteps.

She could hear them approaching this room, echoing thunderous steps into the hall. She should have felt alert or at least worried, but she didn't feel any bad vibes from this person. She only sensed their presence.

Bam! The doors swung open, making Sumireko jump slightly in her seat. But when she caught sight of this person, her blood ran cold.

"Hanabusa Sumireko, why did I receive a call telling me that you haven't been attending your classes?" His voice boomed, echoing within the room. Sumireko could only wince at the volume of his voice.

His ice blue eyes pierced right into hers, letting her look into identical copies of her own blue eyes. Just seeing the anger and disappointment in his eyes made her feel a little guilty. She couldn't feel true remorse because for the past seven years, after she had been rehabilitated, her parents had stopped all physical contact with her.

"You... who is that?"

To make matters worse, he was looking at Mahiru as if she were a foreign alien. That really ticked Sumireko off.

* * *

After a few minutes had passed and her tea set had all been thrown at her own father, Sumireko had calmed down. Seeing her father cowered behind a chair with bits of broken glass at his feet amused her enough to keep her temper in check. She wasn't going to let anyone get away with looking down on Mahiru, not even her own father.

The commotion she made had unfortunately snapped Mahiru out of her slumber. But from what she could see, the girl wasn't terrified about her violent actions. No, she was looking at her father with the same wary look she had seen in the past.

"Sumi-chan, l-let's not do that again. Please." Her father stammered, looking ready to duck for cover again. She hadn't aimed for him in particular when she had thrown her teapot at him, but just to scare the living daylights out of him, she made sure it nearly hit him. It was fun to toy with people, especially in a fight.

"I'm sorry for that outburst. But please do not look down on Banba-san." Mahiru's head had rested back on her shoulder. The girl's hand was gripping her hand tightly, as if the girl was afraid that she would let go. To Sumireko, this was a sight she probably wouldn't forget.

_Let's just hope Shinya-san doesn't take over yet. _Sumireko thought to herself. _I don't think father can dodge a sledgehammer._

Giving Mahiru's hand a gentle squeeze, she smiled warmly at the girl. It did calm the girl enough to relax her shoulders. Yet, she could still see the wariness written all over Mahiru's face.

"Sumireko, this isn't the time to be making friends!" Her father regained his anger and determination. His ice blue eyes hardened as they looked down at her. "People are still after your life! I don't think you need any unnecessary distractions!" He jerked his chin over to Mahiru, who stiffened against her side. If Mahiru hadn't been holding her hand, she would have attempted to throw her chair at him.

"You're a Hanabusa, soon to be my successor once you've become of age. You can't shirk your responsibilities." Sumireko didn't feel anything as she listened to his words. How could she feel bad? They had refused all physical contact with her, believing she would break in their arms. To top it off, they hadn't protected her that day.

Averting her eyes, she placed her attention elsewhere. Somehow, in her search for a new object to focus on, she had found herself gazing into Mahiru's worried violet orbs. But something felt a little off.

The girl had lifted her head off of Sumireko's shoulder. Even the hand she had holding was slowly slipping out of her grasp. Just catching a glimpse of Mahiru's face made her feel a sudden dose of dread.

"Ya know, if you keep bothering Sumireko, I'll silence you."

Sumireko's eyes widen a second later when she realized that this wasn't Mahiru anymore. Shinya grinned her infamous grin, displaying her sharp rows of teeth. It was definitely a malicious grin.

But when those violet orbs looked back at her for a brief second, there was an unknown emotion nipping at her heart. She couldn't quite place a finger on it, even though it was on the tip of her tongue.

Forgetting her father's presence for a moment, she quickly grasped Shinya's hand before the girl could move away from her. It didn't take much for the girl to respond, opting to let their fingers intertwine. But as she kept her eyes fixated on Shinya, letting herself drown in Shinya's amethyst eyes. It suddenly dawned her.

"I like you."

Out came the words before she could stop them.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I hope you all do stick around after the last episode :) Are you ready to countdown? I'm sure not ready T_T Oh, if you were wondering, the rating of this story will remain T because well, I'm not writing anything so explicit that it has to be M rated. After all, I like to write fluff xD Please excuse my mistakes if I didn't look over them properly~

Btw, thanks for the reviews :) They always make my day. And I just adore the BanbaSumi ship~

* * *

Chapter Seven

Shinya had been ready to smash that insignificant man into tiny pieces. Her sledgehammer was right under the table, just itching to be used. She was ready to grab it and give a good swing at the man. But she was not ready to hear those three words.

"_I like you._"

Her heart had nearly stopped when Sumireko looked into her violet orbs and said it without hesitating. She had to double take just to make sure that this girl right in front of her was Sumireko and not some other blue eyed girl. Sure enough, just by looking into those ice blue eyes, they belonged to Sumireko.

Judging by the girl's horrified expression, Shinya had a feeling that the girl hadn't intended to confess. The girl looked like a deer in the headlights, as if some deranged driver was about to run her over. Her body looked awkwardly stiff, displaying the girl's obvious tension. Even the hand covering her mouth was starting to tremble like a leaf.

Shinya forgot about the man she had been itching to smash. His presence no longer concerned her. She tuned out Mahiru's voice for a brief moment and blanked out her thoughts. Making sure to clear her mind, blocking out all of her thoughts, she carefully gripped Sumireko's hand and looked into the blue eyes she had come to admire.

The blush evident on Sumireko's cheeks made Shinya's lips curl into a smirk. Nothing, not even a confession, would ever surpass the enjoyment she felt when it came to making Sumireko embarrassed or if she was lucky, flustered. To think that the girl always had the tendency to keep her mask on and hide all of her emotions, it was always amusing when Sumireko acted like this.

With her free hand, Shinya cupped Sumireko's cheek. This made Sumireko's eyes soften immensely as the girl leaned into her palm. Her heart was stirring within her chest, playing an upbeat rhythm she wasn't capable of comprehending.

But being able to look fully into Sumireko's eyes and being able to know the girl's feelings, Shinya felt her world chipping away, bit by bit.

The darkness she belonged in, the daylight she would never see, Sumireko made her enter a completely different world. Her heart that was tainted with traumatic memories and the need to protect Mahiru, it had allowed Sumireko to unlock its chains. She wasn't sure if it was a wise choice, but she wasn't going to defy their connection.

"Hanabusa Sumireko, you can't like this girl." Shinya snapped out of her daze for a moment. Her gaze reluctantly fell on the blue eyed man, who was now glaring daggers at her. Just hearing his voice already ticked her off.

Shinya knew Mahiru wouldn't mind adding another relic to her collection. Especially if this said relic was the man who disrupted her moment with Sumireko.

"Father, you have no right to object." Sumireko's expression had soured, losing its earlier bashfulness. Instead, the girl's eyes had reduced to an icy blue, looking more like ice than a pretty ocean.

Shinya had never seen Sumireko with such a defiant look in her eyes. The girl looked like the person she had first met by the alley, not the girl she had come to know. This girl in front of her exuded power and strength.

Even though Shinya had never been interested in romance, she couldn't deny that she could picture herself with Sumireko in a more romantic sense. So far, she wasn't sure what their interactions really meant. But being a person who didn't really care for trivial things, she didn't give it much thought. She didn't like to overthink things.

Shinya, herself, wasn't going to take the initiative. Unless, of course, Mahiru requested her to take action. But she had faith in Mahiru, knowing the girl's true colours.

"You don't have time for love, Sumireko. Your life is still in danger!" He bellowed, looking like he was close to exploding. However, he would soon regret his next actions. When Sumireko's father took a step forward, that's when Shinya lost her patience.

It didn't take long for her to free her hands and pick up the handle of sledgehammer. She merely lifted it up, as if it weighed like a feather, and rushed at him with deadly speed.

"Shut yer mouth!" Thud! She barely missed the man as she swung her hammer, breaking a hole into the floor in the process. She watched his eyes widen with fear as he stumbled backwards, falling clumsily onto his butt. Shinya grinned maliciously, feeling a rush of excitement ignite within her, as she eyed his frightened expression.

She stalked towards him like a predator about to pounce on its prey. Her mind was racing, feeling the adrenaline pump into her veins.

Her sledgehammer screeched across the floor, making a earsplitting sound that made the man cry out in agony. Just watching his tough resolve crumble into pieces amused her. She wanted to see what other reactions he would give her, especially if she nearly broke him in half.

Another swing sent him rolling under the table like the coward he was. He obviously was smart enough to realize that if he hadn't dodged her attack, he wouldn't be able to see daylight ever again. Just like Shinya could never see it.

_Dark, I was born to live in the dark. _Shinya mused to herself, lifting her sledgehammer over her head. _Sumireko... _

She would have broke the table into splinters if Sumireko's hand hadn't grasped her wrist. Her eyes flickered, confused, over at the suddenly sullen looking girl. Sumireko's expression had been reduced from pure anger to a controlled sadness.

"I was caught in the moment. Don't take my words to heart, Shinya-san." It didn't take a genius to know that she was lying. Shinya could read between the lines and from what she could see, Sumireko's resolve had crumbled.

Letting go of her hammer, she let it land harshly on the floor. She ignored the yelp that escaped from the man under the table and ignored the bewildered expression Sumireko made when she roughly brought both of her hands up to cup Sumireko's cheeks. Pulling the girl down so that they were eye level, she glared hard into Sumireko's puzzled blue orbs.

"I like ya too, ya idiot." Her heart was fluttering erratically within her chest as those words left her lips. It was slightly embarrassing to say it out loud, especially with a witness in the room.

She meant it. She really did. But it ticked her more than anything for Sumireko to take back her words.

"If you're going to let this thing," She waved a hand over at the man peeking out from the under the table. "Dictate yer life, then don't expect me to like ya anymore." Her eyes pierced into Sumireko's blue eyes, glaring daggers into them. She dared the girl to protest, dared her to make more excuses; she wasn't going to take them.

Sumireko's calm expression was slowly chipping away, letting Shinya see the girl's true emotions. She saw it again, the wistfulness and the unspoken pain within those blue orbs.

She watched as Sumireko's emotional mask started to crumble.

* * *

It was one thing to have Shinya cupping her cheeks in a rough yet gentle manner while glaring harshly at her. But to have Shinya answer her accidental confession, that was a different story.

Her heart felt a warmth she thought she had lost. She didn't think she was capable of feeling deeper than the feelings she had suppressed. After all, she had been taught not to let anyone get close to her. She was used to shouldering her burdens on her own, to the point where she believed she had to be the strongest of them all.

She couldn't be weak. She couldn't be that fragile girl that was lying in a pool of blood; the girl who had lost all of her limbs in an unwanted bloodshed.

Loneliness was an emotion she was accustomed to. Ever since she had left that hospital, she never got a chance to interact like a normal child. She was trained day and night to protect herself from potential assassins. She never knew what it was like to have someone that she could connect with.

But after meeting Shinya and Mahiru, she felt as if she had someone in her life that understood her. Banba was someone who could connect with her and because of that, she didn't feel alone anymore. She didn't feel like her life was a battlefield she had to conquer.

"Father, leave." She commanded in an emotionless tone, hoping her face wouldn't betray her emotions. Her eyes flickered over to the man, who had finally rolled out from under the table. From his terrified expression and his trembling body, she knew Shinya had nearly given him a heart attack. Though, she couldn't feel bad for him. He had brought it upon himself.

"S-Sumi-chan, you can't just-" Her father stammered, trying to regain his tough demeanor. But one feral grin and a sharp glare from Shinya had reduced him into a quivering mess. But that wasn't enough to stop him from shouting at her once more.

"You don't understand, Sumireko! It's not about you liking her, it's about you trying to avoid the fact that your life will always be endangered!" His words were like a slap to the face.

The one thing she hadn't wanted to worry about, the one thing she had believed would never happen, reality hit her hard. To think she had thought things could have been peaceful, that was just a dream she couldn't reach. Even if Shinya felt the same way as she did, she couldn't let it affect her heart. She didn't need to get her hopes up.

Removing Shinya's hands from her cheeks, she averted her eyes.

Sumireko turned away, looking wistfully down at her feet. She couldn't let Shinya see her emotions. She couldn't let the girl see her look so weak. After all, she knew Shinya could easily read her emotions.

"I told ya to shut yer mouth!" Thunk! Sumireko looked over at her shoulder to see that Shinya had made another hole in the floor. Her sledgehammer had barely missed her father's trembling form. But what concerned her the most was the fact that Shinya's expression has turned startlingly serious.

It didn't take long for her father to scramble out of the room, shouting for help along the way. Surprisingly, Shinya didn't decide to chase after him. The girl merely watched on with her sledgehammer slung over her shoulder.

"Has your life always been targeted, Sumireko?" Shinya wasn't looking at her. But from the sound of her harsh tone, she knew the girl wouldn't believe any of her lies. Sumireko wouldn't lie to her.

"Yes." There was a sharp pain in her chest as the word left her lips. It brought back the memories of her past, especially the unwanted ones.

From the near death experiences she had to the pain that ached her body on that one unfaithful day, everything flowed back into her mind. She was reliving them, remembering the details of her troubled past. These memories were a permanent scar from her childhood.

_I have to be strong. _Sumireko thought to herself, looking down at her feet, determinedly. _I have to be the strongest. _

Like she thought, there would never be any peace to her life. From her experience, life would never be heaven. No, it was would always be hell. Brutal, unrelenting hell.

She jumped, startled when she heard Shinya's sledgehammer drop to the floor. She didn't have time to react when a pair of arms carefully wrapped around her abdomen and pulled her backwards into a petite body.

Shinya's warmth enveloped her, making the tension within her muscles fade. She subconsciously leaned into Shinya, letting the silver haired girl hold her steadily. Her heart had already skyrocketed into the air, leaving her with a tingly sensation prying at her chest. With her hands, she placed them on top of Shinya's, holding the warm appendages against her stomach.

"You won't get rid of me that easily." Shinya playfully murmured into her ear in her usual rough tone. But Sumireko could detect the seriousness behind it. "Ya don't have to go through this alone anymore, I mean... we're here for ya now." The roughness in Shinya's tone had dropped slightly, giving it a more lighter feel.

Her heart fluttered when those words left Shinya's lips. Was this her own way of comforting her? Even if it wasn't, it managed to make a smile work its way onto her lips.

_Protecting me, Shinya-san? _Sumireko mused to herself, feeling a bit at ease. _Is that what you mean? _

She didn't say it out loud, not wanting to ruin the moment between them. After all, this was the first time Shinya had actually spoke softly to her. She wanted to enjoy this moment while it lasted. But it seemed Shinya didn't plan on dragging it on.

"So, tell me, did ya mean what you said earlier? Ya know, about it just being in the moment?" It almost felt like Shinya was teasing her. Especially with the way she worded her questions.

Feeling her cheeks warm upon hearing Shinya's questions, she gripped Shinya's hands a little tighter. She could only imagine the teasing grin on Shinya's lips, as if the girl was purposely taunting her, just daring her to lie through her teeth. Sumireko didn't like to lose, especially not to Shinya.

"Ara, you saw through my little act." Sumireko feigned her surprise, nearly giggling out loud when Shinya grunted with pride. The girl really had no shame. "Would it make you happy if I repeated myself?" She couldn't stop her cheeks from growing hotter, feeling somewhat embarrassed by her own words.

Shinya gave a hum of approval in response. It soon followed a pregnant pause between them, making her realize that the girl was waiting for her to abide to her promise.

"I like you, Shinya-san. Mahiru-san too."

Her words hung in the air for a good moment, letting her words sink into her mind. She had said it again but this time, she wasn't going to take back her words. After all, she truly meant it.

Silver strands tickled her neck when Shinya leaned over her shoulder and pressed her lips against her cheek. Her heart skipped a beat, startled by the sudden action. But the fire in cheeks rose, feeling a dose of contentment as she processed what had just happened.

Shinya's lips were softer than she thought they would be. It felt nice, almost too nice, to feel against her skin.

"I like ya too." She saw Shinya's lips curl into a mischievous smirk. The girl's violet eyes scanned her face, skimming it over with a sudden intensity. By the time the girl had finished her, Shinya's lips had reverted into its usual infamous, toothy grin.

Averting her eyes, Sumireko did her best to calm her heavily beating heart. Perhaps, Mahiru wasn't the only one full of surprises.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I've been ill for the past two days so it took me longer to write this. So, I apologize if I miss any mistakes, I'm still not 100% better. Did anyone else spazz over the BanbaSumi in the ep 12 ED? x) Can you just imagine Sumi-chan making food for Banba? ;) Oh and thanks for the reviews, I like reading them ^_^

I also wrote a BanbaSumi one shot on my tumblr account. So, if you want to read it, let me know and I'll link you to it. Or just search up alexeo-fire and you'll find me.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Sumireko stood out on the balcony, watching the sky with wary eyes. Dark circles were noticeable under her eyes as she gazed wistfully at the horizon. She was waiting for the sun to rise, waiting for another day to arrive.

It hadn't even been more than a few hours since Shinya had answered her confession. Yet, here she was, unable to fall asleep because of it.

Every time she tried to sleep, her eyes would pop open before she could doze off. She'd twist and turn, trying to find a comfortable angle to sleep in. But because her mind was restless and her heart wouldn't settle into a calmer rhythm, her body didn't have the will to grant her sleep. Perhaps, one day without sleep wouldn't kill her.

"_I like ya too._"

The way the girl had said it while giving her a soft kiss on the cheek, it made her heart warm with a tingly feeling. As if there were butterflies dancing within her stomach, it matched the feeling nipping at her heavily beating heart. It was the first time Shinya had ever hugged her and the first time Shinya had ever kissed her cheek. She had almost wished that their moment could have lasted.

Instead, Sumireko had decided to excuse herself, feeling absolutely flustered and panicked by her inability to speak. She had managed to gracefully flee the room, making up an excuse she couldn't quite recall saying.

Leaning against the railing, Sumireko heaved a sigh as she leaned her forehead against her folded arms. There were probably a lot of thing she had yet to understand about emotions.

But she knew that she liked both Shinya and Mahiru. She didn't treat them as one person, knowing they were two different people.

She saw them each as a person she could connect with. From Mahiru's silent moments to Shinya's teasing, she felt comfortable in their presence. Maybe that's why when Shinya, in her own Shinya-like way, promised to protect her, she believed the girl's words. After all, Shinya wasn't the type to say such things without meaning it.

Could Shinya really protect her from "them"? Surely, there had to be a limit to Shinya's superhuman strength.

"_You don't understand, Sumireko! It's not about you liking her, it's about you trying to avoid the fact that your life will always be endangered!_" Sumireko's lips formed in a frown as she recalled her father's words.

It wasn't a lie. He had been right about her.

She had tried her best to escape her reality, even if it was just for the moment. Shinya and Mahiru made her feel free of worries, as if there were no problems in the first place. But she knew that people would come after her again. She didn't have time to relax and enjoy her life.

Sorrow gently nipped at her heart, as if to remind her of the past she had to overcome. The pain itself hadn't scarred her, no, it was the fact that no one had been there to help her. Her father and mother had been caught in their own business affairs, they hadn't realized that she had been caught in an unwanted bloodbath.

What made matters worse was that when she had been in the hospital, forced to receive new limbs, she was still left alone. Waking up, feeling the pain aching her body, no one had been there to tell her everything would be alright. Even if her father and mother would visit from time to time, they couldn't stay long.

_No matter how much you wish someone would save you, _Sumireko mused to herself. _No one will save you. Not even someone you love. _

Nothing could compensate for the pain she had to endure. Rehabilitation wasn't the most easiest thing to endure, especially when all of her limbs were prosthetics. Somehow, the mental stress she felt had changed her because by then, all she could think about was becoming stronger and simply unstoppable. If she was unstoppable, then no one would hurt her anymore.

Maybe it was selfish of her to want a normal life. After all, she was a Hanabusa. She had to play her part and become the strongest person in the world. She had to prove her strength. Even if it meant losing everything in the process.

Perhaps, her father was right. She didn't have time for romance.

"Yo." As if right on cue, a hand grasped her shoulder. Sumireko's heart skipped a beat before a familiar rhythm began to play. It didn't take Sumireko long to recognize the person.

Remembering her thoughts, she didn't acknowledge Shinya. She kept her eyes fixated on the dark sky, letting it become her only distraction from the girl she liked. She knew if she greeted Shinya and looked into those violet eyes, she wouldn't be able to stick to her decision.

"Oh? I don't get a greeting?" Sumireko remained silent, trying hard not to react to Shinya's teasing. "How mean~"

Without a warning, Sumireko found herself pressed against the railing with Shinya's arms wrapped around her waist. Her heart skipped another beat, shocked and puzzled by Shinya's embrace. Her hands were gripping the railing tightly, making noticeable dents in the metal.

Even though she knew she could easily break free of Shinya's hold, her body refused to budge. The warmth emitting from Shinya's body was slowly enveloping her, making her subconsciously lean into Shinya's smaller frame. Her heart was fluttering wildly, almost as if there were clusters of butterflies dancing within her chest. This was a feeling she finally understood.

"Alright, spill it." Her eyes widened a fraction, stunned by Shinya's sudden demand. "What's on yer mind?" The girl's usual tone had softened considerably, almost like Mahiru's soft-spoken voice. The girl was surprisingly persuasive and gentle when she wanted to be.

"I can't seem to get anything past you, can I?" Sumireko didn't have the energy to lie to the girl. She held her hands up in surrender, heaving a fatigued sigh as she let a small smile form on her lips.

Shinya chuckled in response, letting her hear the breathy sound by her ear. It made a tingle go down her spine as she shivered, enjoying the sound as it left Shinya's lips. She leaned into Shinya's body, inching closer to hear more. But the sound faded before she could truly take the time to cherish it.

"You're more intuitive that I thought." Sumireko mused, carefully turning around to face the girl. Her eyes, albeit timidly, dared to meet those amethyst eyes. Almost instantly, Shinya's concerned violet orbs bored right into hers, wielding a sudden intensity she never thought the girl could possess. This time, Sumireko felt the breath she had been holding leave her lips.

The girl was looking at her, searching for answers that lurked within Sumireko's puzzled blue eyes. Not only did Shinya's eyes enrapture her, they also made every muscle in her body freeze. Sumireko, suddenly panicked by immobility, could only let herself fall into those beautiful violet eyes.

She hadn't realized the girl had been leaning in until she noticed the non-existence distance between their faces. She looked into Shinya's eyes, awed and swayed by the concern burning within them. It was as if the girl was asking her if she was okay in her own silent way. But Sumireko wasn't sure if she could answer that question without feeling overwhelmed by her emotions.

"I-" It was then a chill went down Sumireko's spine. Sumireko noticed the glint of a silver sparkle in a nearby bush. Without thinking, she charged forward, reaching for the silver haired girl.

* * *

Tackling Shinya down onto the ground, Sumireko barely made it in time. The glint of a knife sailed over their bodies. It was almost blurred as it rushed past them and embedded into the wall. But Sumireko had managed to notice its movement.

"Get back inside. Hurry." She hissed at Shinya as another knife was thrown in their direction. Her hand patted down her body, searching for her deadly weapon. She quickly reached into her pocket and brandished her handgun.

Rolling across the balcony floor, she quickly looked through the bars of the railing, sifting through the area. She couldn't tell which bush it was anymore, considering the person had likely taken cover. But if she wanted to find out, she would have to expose herself.

"Disappear." A voice hissed eerily in the air. It sounded a lot closer than she thought.

She saw a glint of a silver just before it was thrown again. Throwing her arms up to protect herself, she managed to deflect the blade with the use of her prosthetic arms. She didn't pause for long as she quickly pointed her gun and fired a spray of bullets at the figure flitting across her garden.

The person dodged her attempts like a graceful bird, making it seem like the person was dancing. From the long, flowing hair to the noticeable fluttering skirt, it didn't take a genius to know her assassin was a girl. But because the person was hidden in the shadows, she couldn't get a glimpse of the person's face.

She could hear a bone-chilling laugh leave the girl's lips the moment she ran out of bullets. She quickly rolled out of the way when a knife nearly embedded into her left arm. She was lucky it missed her. But that didn't stop the girl from trying again. This time, the girl had switched to throwing knives, which were being thrown repetitively at her.

She gritted her teeth, frustrated and irritated by the onslaught of knives. She quickly reached into her pocket and scooped up a handful of bullets from her pocket.

"What the h-" Thud!

Sumireko's eyes widened when she saw a familiar silver haired girl step into view. Shinya's eyes were wild with adrenaline, letting them become more prominent in the darkness. She could see the animalistic grin perched on Shinya's lips as the girl swung her sledgehammer at the assassin.

_Shinya-san, what are you doing?_ Sumireko thought to herself, disapprovingly. _You're not supposed to intervene..._

Realizing she had let herself become distracted, she hastily reloaded her handgun and quickly stood up. She rushed towards the railing and leaned over, pointing her gun at the moving figures dancing in the shadows. She could hear the curses leaving the assassin's lips harshly as Shinya assaulted her with forceful swings.

Shinya's arms were constantly bringing the sledgehammer in front of her. The speed of her swings were surprisingly quick, despite how heavy each swing seemed to be. She could see the power and strength in Shinya's attacks; they were almost superior to her hand to hand combat. But Sumireko wasn't upset. After all, they were both survivors.

Knowing she couldn't let the fight drag out, Sumireko carefully leaped off the balcony. Letting gravity pull her down to the earth, she let herself fall. With careful precision, she landed on her feet gracefully, making a small crater in her spot.

"Why are you trying to kill Sumireko?" She heard Shinya demand, huffing out her words. The girl's voice sounded surprisingly strained. "I don't need to know. After all, you would make the perfect relic for Mahiru." The malicious and sadistic intent in Shinya's words was almost disturbing. It was as if the girl was enjoying the chance to kill.

She quickly pointed her gun in their direction, narrowing her eyes when she couldn't make out the assassin's long hair. The adrenaline flowing within her veins had her raring to end this fight. She could tell Shinya was slowly reaching her limit.

"Miserable people deserve to die. I'm doing her a favor." Sumireko gritted her teeth, pulling the trigger. The bullet missed her assassin, but she saw droplets of blood land on the grass.

The assassin laughed another bone-chilling laugh, letting it echo in the approaching daybreak. Then, the assassin acknowledged with an apathetic look. She managed to catch a glimpse of golden eyes, seeing the malicious intent lurking in the back of them as they glared at her.

"See ya later." The assassin chuckled, menacingly. Sumireko pointed her gun at the girl, but by the time she had been ready to pull the trigger, a knife embedded into her arm.

Then the assassin was gone.

* * *

Dropping her hammer, Shinya swayed, staggering forward as she tried to keep herself from falling forward. Exerting all of her energy always sapped away her strength. With fatigue slowly consuming her body, Shinya had only taken a few steps before she collapsed.

Landing on the grass, she didn't bother to defy gravity. She just lay there for a moment, taking shuddery breaths in short pants. The physical exertion had taken a toll on her, especially when she had let herself go in her "berserk" mode. Her mind had been set on claiming her "relic", but her heart had only believed she had done it to protect Sumireko.

Lifting her head up lazily, her eyes immediately fixated on Sumireko, who had an unreadable expression. It made the worry in her heart nip at her chest, feeling suddenly uneasy by Sumireko's blank expression. Sumireko was usually an open book to read, yet when the girl threw her barriers up, she couldn't reach the girl.

Clang! She watched as Sumireko tore the blade out of her arm and practically crushed the knife in her hand. Shinya wasn't really surprised, after all, the girl did have robotic limbs.

"You shouldn't have got involved." Sumireko's blue eyes regarded her coldly, making a chill go down Shinya's spine. The silver haired girl only crossed her arms in response, giving the girl an indignant look. Even if Sumireko was surprisingly scary when she was acting distant, Shinya wasn't the type to back down from a fight. Even if it was with the girl she liked.

"I helped ya out. What's the big deal?" Shinya questioned, feeling the atmosphere become chilly. Sumireko's expression had softened a sliver, letting Shinya catch the remorse within Sumireko's ice blue eyes. But just as fast as it appeared, the girl's eyes hardened, sealing away the girl's emotions.

With a defeated sigh, Sumireko turned her back on Shinya.

"You don't understand, Shinya."

The said girl nearly growled, feeling overwhelmed by the irritation nipping at her heart. How the heck was she supposed to understand if Sumireko never bothered to tell her anything?

Using the remainder of her strength, she forced herself to get up. Her body shook, making her feel each muscle protest against her sudden movement. She could just feel the fatigue pulsating within her aching body, making her feel heavier than usual. Her arms felt like jelly, wobbling as she tried to push herself up.

"Like hell, I don't understand!" She grunted out, having managed to get onto her feet. She collapsed onto one knee, making her wince as she tried to resist against the weight trying to pull her down.

Pushing herself up once more, she forced herself to take a step forward with wobbly legs. She stumbled clumsily, nearly tripping over her own feet in the process, as she tried to reach Sumireko. Her body wanted to shut down on her and rest from her earlier exertion. But with a determined mind and heart, Shinya didn't let it drag her down.

She didn't need answers. She didn't need Sumireko to tell her every nitty-gritty detail. She just wanted to know what was on the girl's mind; she didn't like it when Sumireko kept trying to keep her thoughts to herself.

"What's been bothering ya?" Shinya demanded, breathlessly, as she carefully wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. She would never admit it but holding Sumireko's warm body against her own always felt nice. It always seem to keep her at ease.

"I wanted a normal life. I want to go back to those peaceful times." Sumireko's hand gently grasped her arms and pressed them firmly against the girl's abdomen. She could hear the tremor in Sumireko's voice as the girl spoke in a soft manner, speaking like a lost child.

She hadn't even thought that Sumireko's life had been filled with struggles; she had always thought the girl had been caught in an accident. Yet, from the girl's tendency to act distant and cold, she should have known it was more than that. For Sumireko to endure a rough childhood, Shinya understood how it felt. Sumireko wasn't the only one with an unwanted past.

Letting the girl lean into her, she knew their connection was one of the things that allowed them to be this close. If they hadn't met and hadn't remembered each other from the past, Shinya knew they would have been alone. She didn't know where they'd be right now.

_No matter how much we call out, _Shinya mused to herself. _No one will hears us. But with her, does she hear my pleas? _

"I like you, Shinya. But sometimes, I just don't know what I'm supposed to do." The defeat in Sumireko's tone flipped a switch within Shinya. The silver haired girl's eyes glinted with an unknown emotion. Carefully, with a rough gentleness, Shinya forced the girl to turn around.

Looking into bewildered blue orbs, Shinya felt herself gravitating forward. Her fatigued body didn't resist, not even when her hands somehow moved up and cupped Sumireko's warm cheeks. She gently brought the girl's head forward, letting their foreheads touch ever so lightly.

"Close your eyes, Sumireko. Please." Shinya whispered, speaking in a relatively soft tone. The connection, the connection was pulling her towards Sumireko. She could feel it reeling her in like a fishing line and moving her forward in gentle waves.

Looking into Sumireko's blue eyes, she felt herself fall into them. She could barely breathe or think as they consumed her, making her let go of her reality. She was lost, lost in the ocean of Sumireko's eyes. Slowly, she found herself caught in a trance.

Maybe it was the fact that she wanted to pull Sumireko away from her own inner darkness. She didn't really know what had gotten into her. It seemed like something she wouldn't usually do. But she did know that she didn't want Sumireko to feel upset or sad in any way.

Before either of them could react, she leaned in and let their lips touch.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I'm still sick _ But after many, many distractions, I managed to finish this chapter. So if I made any mistakes, I apologize now for them since I overlook them sometimes. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I also want to thank everyone for reviewing, even the wonderful anons :) Without them, I doubt I'd have the inspiration to continue.

Without further ado, enjoy this chapter :) Let's spread more and more SumiBanba love~

* * *

Chapter Nine

Everything felt like a dream to her. From having another person hold her closely to pressing intimately against another person and feeling their body heat, this was something she thought she would never experience. Would she finally wake up and find herself alone? Would everything she had come to love disappear right in front of her?

Sumireko couldn't remember what had transpired. She could only vaguely remember looking into violet eyes as a certain silver haired girl held her. She hadn't even notice the flicker in those violet orbs as their bodies seemingly moved closer to one another.

"Close your eyes, Sumireko. Please." The words were a blur to her. The voice had been alluringly soft with a noticeable rough undertone, yet as if hypnotized, she could only stare awed by the eyes in front of her. She hadn't even noticed the fact that her hands were trembling by her sides, not even when their faces drew closer to one another.

_"Shinya-san._"

The name left her lips in a hushed whisper when the girl's face swooped in. The silver haired girl had long lost her feral grin, instead the girl had replaced it with a blank mask. It made the girl's expression stoic and serious, especially when Shinya continued to gaze at her. She didn't dwell on it, not even when the distance between their faces began to dissipate. She barely caught the soft glimmer in those amethyst eyes just before her eyes fluttered shut.

Her heart was palpitating in staggered beats; she was worried that she was on the verge of having a heart attack. Her stomach churned uncomfortably, letting her feel a strong sense of anticipation as she waited for the silver haired girl's next actions. She froze, trying to keep herself from trembling, when she felt the girl press against her.

Feeling a breath tickle her lips, it was then she felt it: Shinya's lips.

The moment they had touched hers, her heart had skyrocketed into the air, exploding with a newfound bliss. She felt the softness of Shinya's lips as they hesitantly moved against hers, setting a pace between them. The gentleness Shinya exuberated made her knees wobble, feeling the overwhelming warmth from Shinya's petite body. Her trembling hands moved upwards to grasp onto Shinya's shoulders. It kept her afloat as her body flooded with new sensations, making the world around her disperse.

Her heart was pounding hard within her chest, as if she had just finished running a marathon. Her body was burning from the heat of Shinya's body and the warm tingles running through her body. Shinya's hands had moved to cup her cheeks, encouraging her in a tender manner to respond. Realizing she hadn't been moving for the past minute or two, she started to return the kiss n a timid fashion, slowly returning the girl's intimate gesture.

The thin line between them had dissipated, finally bridging the connection between them. She could feel it. The string was finally closing the distance between them and entangling them into a different world, a world that connected them. Sumireko, after contemplating these feelings for so long, was starting to understand them.

Overwhelmed by these new sensations, Sumireko carefully pulled away. Small gasps left her lips as they both drew in a deep breath, filling their lungs with the oxygen they had lost. Panting softly, Sumireko's hands gently pushed against Shinya's shoulders, as if to keep the girl at bay as she recollected her thoughts.

"S-Shinya-san, wait." She held the girl firmly, keeping the girl an arm's length away from her. The said girl had caught her breath and had attempted to initiate another kiss. But with Sumireko's restrictive hands, the silver haired girl's attempt had been thwarted.

"Wait? For what?" Shinya demanded, impatiently, letting a grin slip onto her lips in her usual fashion. Her violet eyes gleamed as they regarded Sumireko, briefly."Ya don't want to kiss me again?" If Sumireko had a mirror, she was sure her cheeks were a rosy red by now. Judging from Shinya's toothy grin, the silver haired girl had caught it.

Instead of making her own remark, she heaved a sigh. Giving the girl a pointed look, she leaned in and pecked the girl on the cheek. Her lips lingered for a moment, purposely drawing out the kiss, before she leaned back. She couldn't resist smiling when she caught a glimpse of Shinya's annoyed expression.

"Ara, you requested another kiss and never specified what you wanted. So I assumed you meant this." Sumireko teased, giving the girl a wry smile. This was payback for the times that Shinya managed to render her flustered and speechless. Just seeing Shinya's expression sour with a hint of embarrassment pleased her.

"Shut up." Shinya huffed out, indignantly, making Sumireko giggle softly. Sporting an irritated look, Shinya averted her eyes. "I suppose I won't steal another kiss. After all, I'm sure Mahiru would love one too." Sumireko swore she saw a flicker of disappointment flash across Shinya's face. But because it happened so quickly, she couldn't be sure.

After a moment of studying the girl's expression, Shinya's words finally hit her.

_M-Mahiru-san too?_ Sumireko's eyes widened in realization, causing her lips to part in shock. _K-Kissing Mahiru-san too?_

Blood rushed up into her cheeks, making them burn immensely. Just the thought of kissing Shinya's counterpart made her feel more embarrassed, considering how adorable and innocent Mahiru was compared to Shinya. As much as she liked them both, considering they were basically one person, she wasn't sure if she could handle a kiss with a shy Mahiru. Especially when the girl had such a vulnerable vibe to her.

"The sun's going to come up. I'd better head back inside." Shinya's voice broke her out of her thoughts. Her eyes flickered to meet Shinya's amethyst ones, noticing they had lost their warmth. Instead, they had hardened into an unreadable stone, leaving her with a rather uneasy feeling.

She wasn't used to seeing this expression on Shinya's face. The girl, who always bore a grin and a brash sense of mannerisms, suddenly had a distant look on her face. Just seeing the change in the girl's eyes made her lips curve in a frown. But before she could question the girl, Shinya swooped in and pressed their lips together.

It was a peck. Just a peck. But the jolt of adrenaline that rushed through her body had her feeling light on her toes, as if the oxygen was rising within her body and preparing to let her float into the sky. She held on, held on for her dear life. There was this growing need, a need to be closer to the girl.

When the girl pulled away, ready to make a playful comment, Sumireko leaned in and rested her forehead against Shinya's broad shoulder. This managed to silence the silver haired girl, letting a comfortable silence pass between them. Not wanting to ruin the moment, neither of the two spoke and remained still for a moment.

"Ya idiot." Shinya grumbled softly, wrapping her arms around Sumireko's waist to fully embrace the girl.

To someone else, they wouldn't have appreciated Shinya's comment. But to Sumireko, it sounded endearingly warm to hear.

* * *

By the time the sun rose, the two were already inside, sitting comfortably in the living room. Sumireko, opting to put distance between them, left a few inches of space between them. But their arms still managed to brush against one another.

The switch between Shinya and Mahiru had already occurred. But thankfully, because of Mahiru's timid nature, the girl hadn't mentioned the kiss that had transpired. Sumireko didn't think her heart could take any more kisses, especially for the rest of the day. It didn't help that her heart was still racing, as if it too was reminiscing her first kiss.

_My first kiss, Shinya-san stole it. _Sumireko mused to herself. _Shinya-san is just too much sometimes. _

"T-That f-fight you guys had, y-you're not hurt, are you?" Mahiru's nervous stammering carefully drifted her away from her thoughts. Regarding the nervous girl with warm eyes, Sumireko's lips curved into a gentle smile. She caught the concern flickering in the back of Mahiru's worried violet orbs and felt a warm tingle in her fluttering heart. Indeed, she liked Mahiru's caring side too.

"Are you worried about my well-being, Mahiru-san?" Sumireko teased, carefully observing Mahiru's reaction. The silver haired girl reacted like she predicted. With wide violet eyes and mouth agape, ready to protest, Mahiru always had adorable expressions. Covering a hand over her mouth as she stifled a giggle, she awaited Mahiru's reply.

But what she thought would be a stuttered protest turned into something different, something she never expected.

"Y-Yes, I-I care." Mahiru stammered, glancing shyly down at her lap. The girl's composure had become stiff as the girl seemed to ponder her words. "I care about you." Sumireko's heart nearly stopped for the umpteenth time, stunned by the girl's statement. Just hearing the confidence and honesty in Mahiru's tone made her feel warm with a fuzzy feeling in her chest.

Usually, she would have pretended not to understand this feeling. But after sharing an intimate moment with Shinya, she began to comprehend her emotions. They were still unclear to her, after all, they were still new to her. She had a sense of their meaning and supposedly, to her, this was how a person would define "liking" someone in a romantic context.

Indeed, Sumireko liked Banba. Not just Shinya, not just Mahiru, but both them as a whole.

Liking one over the other would have been unfair and would have led to a sticky situation. Though, it didn't really worry her. She already knew she liked them both, finding different traits that made them affect her emotionally. She was still unsure about the physical part of their relationship, especially the intimacy they sometimes initiated. But none the less, she ended up wanting to become closer emotionally and physically with the girl.

"If I may ask, why do you care about my well-being?" It was an honest question, considering she was feeling a bit curious. She actually wanted to hear Mahiru herself to say it, to display her own feelings. If the girl didn't answer, then she wouldn't push past the girl's limits. After all, even if the girl never said it, she had a feeling the girl was fond of her too.

But did Mahiru feel different about their bond? The kiss she had shared with Shinya had made their connection stronger, to the point where she could almost physically feel a tug towards Mahiru. It even gave her a sense of Mahiru's history; she had her own theory about the girl's past.

Stealing a glance at Mahiru's expression, she caught the noticeable blush on the girl's cheeks. She could clearly see the red hue spreading across Mahiru's face in an adorable fashion. She almost wanted to reach out and give Mahiru's cheek a pinch; the girl was just too cute for her own good.

Keeping her composure calm and collected, she anticipated Mahiru's answer. Well, if Mahiru did want to answer. She couldn't quite tell if the girl intended on answering, especially with the way the girl seemed to hide her face with her bangs.

"Hanabusa-san, I... I like you. Not just Shinya, b-but me t-too." The words were barely coherent as they left Mahiru's lips. Sumireko froze, feeling suddenly doubtful of what she had just heard. Was she just imagining things? Or did Mahiru just confess her feelings?

With searching eyes, she carefully met Mahiru's suddenly determined ones. They enraptured her, almost entangled her in a wildfire of emotions. They looked at her, exuding a bit confidence and determination. Even her lips were curved in a hint of a smile. It made Mahiru's usual timid demeanor dissipate and replace it with an almost Shinya-like mask.

"Mahiru-san, I like you too." Reaching out a hand, she carefully cupped Mahiru's cheek in a gentle manner. It made her warm at the sight of Mahiru's noticeable smile, especially when the girl leaned into her touch. Noticing the evident blush on Mahiru's cheeks, she stroked Mahiru's cheekbone with her thumb. She watched it trace over Mahiru's reddened skin. She still longed for the ability to feel it, to be able to feel the warmth of Mahiru's cheeks.

Throughout this exchange, their eyes never seemed to leave each other. Both wanted to keep a connection between them, even if it was just an exchange of looks or a smile. It didn't even have to be a physical exchange. Just feeling and acknowledging the connection between them gave them a sense of contentment.

Feeling her fatigue hit her, Sumireko managed to cover her yawn with her free hand. Her brain felt fuzzy from the lack of sleep, making her body suddenly feel heavy. Trying to fight off the drowsiness she felt, she tried to ignore it for a moment. But in a fight over her mind and her body, the exhaustion slowly took a toll on her.

"I feel a bit tired, Mahiru-san. Perhaps, I should turn in and get some rest." She began to move her hand away, ready to get up and head to bed. But the moment her hand left Mahiru's cheek for a moment, the said silver haired girl suddenly grasped her wrist. Noticing the bashful yet determined expression on Mahiru's face, she waited.

"D-Don't go. Y-You can sleep on my... l-lap." Sumireko's eyes widen for a split second, feeling her heart skip a beat. But because of her fatigue, she couldn't feel shocked for long.

Instead, she swung her body onto the couch and curled up on her side. She looked up at Mahiru, asking silent permission from the girl. Mahiru, who wore a darker blush now, nodded timidly.

Resting her head on Mahiru's lap, Sumireko's eyes closed almost instantly. Feeling hesitant fingers gently stroke and weave into her hair, she suddenly felt herself succumb to the sleep she definitely needed. Sporting a small smile, she dozed off, letting her body succumb to a much needed rest.

But before she fell into an unconscious state, she heard Mahiru's whisper in her ear. The words she heard made her mind spin with a rush of happiness and her heart flutter excitedly.

"Sweet dreams, Hanabusa-san."

Mahiru's whisper echoed in her mind, lulling her into a deep slumber. She wish she could have heard it again, but by the time she tried to think about it, she was already out like a light.

* * *

A girl lazily leaned against the wall, carefully appraising her client with a bored expression. Her arms were crossed impatiently over her chest as she tapped her foot on the floor. Looking at her nails, she studied them with slight interest. Anything was better than having to await a response.

"Personally, I don't care what job you give me. I just want to get paid. But.." She looked up from her nails, sending her client a wary look. The man still hadn't looked up from his clipboard. "Is this really necessary?" Watching his body stiffen from her question made a smirk appear on her lips. She had him exactly where she wanted. After all, if she knew his intentions, increasing her pay would be easy.

She wasn't an easy person to hire. Heck, the fight with that silver haired menace had turned out to be a tough job. Especially when that girl had the ability to swing a sledgehammer at a fast pace. If she hadn't been fast and a swift fighter, she probably would have been smashed to death by the said girl. Just thinking about it ticked her off.

"Don't fret, I also hired someone to partner with you. She'll be here in a few days." The man had changed the topic. He adjusted his tie in an almost nervous manner. Feeding off his possible intimidation, the girl stalked over to him with her gold eyes gleaming.

Pulling out her knife, she stabbed it right through the clipboard he had been holding. Her lips curled in delight at the sight of his terrified expression, especially with the sharp tip of her blade sticking out of his clipboard. Wanting to give him more of a scare, she slammed the clipboard down, pinning it into the table effortlessly.

"Answer me." She commanded, letting her lips curve into a malicious smirk. The way his body trembled and the way sweat seemed to drip down his head, this was the reaction she had been anticipating. She loved when her victims had this kind of expression on their faces, especially when she was in the midst of taking their life.

"That wretched girl, the one who almost killed me, needs to be dealt with. Who knows what that girl will do to my da-" He didn't have a chance to finish. The golden eyed assassin has stabbed one of her knives into his tie, pinning it to the table.

"Double my pay and I'll make sure that Banba girl disappears." The golden eyed assassin replied, disinterestedly. But her eyes regarded him in a way that told him that she meant business.

"You sure like money, Inukai-san. But very well, you'll get double the amount." The man chuckled, nervously, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. A flip of her pink locks, the said girl sent him a glare. Her teeth were bared in a scary grin as she leaned in closer, so close that the man was startling to tremble in his seat again.

"That's Isuke-sama to you." The man held his hands up surrender, nodding back at her. Leaning back, the girl crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the man with narrowed her eyes. He didn't seem to notice her scrutinizing him.

If there was one thing she noticed about this man, it wasn't the fact that he looked extremely wealthy. His hair was even slicked back to make his features prominent. She thought back to the two girl she had seen and fought for a brief moment. Remembering the sandy blonde who seemed to be attached to the hip with the silver haired girl, she remembered the girl's eyes.

But what she wondered was why this man had the same eyes as that girl.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for taking a little longer to update, having a cold really sucks when it comes to concentrating. But thank you for waiting, I enjoyed all of your reviews and have been working hard to write this ^_^ I'll apologize now if I overlook any mistakes. But the action in this story is slowly approaching and I'm sure "like" will become "love" soon. So happy reading and drop me a review if you want :)

* * *

Chapter Ten

It was an understatement to call Sumireko pretty. The girl practically oozed a graceful aura, making her look elegant and beautiful like a flower blooming under the sun. Though, even a flower couldn't hold a candle to Sumireko's beauty. The way Sumireko spoke in an airy yet gentle voice and the way she always smiled kindly, the girl was beautiful inside and out. Her heart, even though it was tainted with darkness, was still pure. At least to Mahiru.

Instead of being someone who was egotistical and judgmental because of their wealth, Sumireko was different. She was warm hearted and surprisingly kind to her. Sumireko would always smile kindly at her and hold her hand tenderly. But what Mahiru liked the most about Sumireko was the fact that those eyes always looked at her warmly. Unlike the previous people that had the misfortunes of encountering her, not once did Sumireko ever look at her with disdain or annoyance.

Sumireko was a kind person. Even when she stumbled over her words and couldn't quite contain her anxiety, Sumireko still treated her the same. She wouldn't admit it out loud, not even to Shinya, but she liked it when Sumireko was affectionate and caring towards her. It always made her feel special, especially to Sumireko.

Even now, holding Sumireko's hand had never felt so fulfilling. She was aware that it was a prosthetic and it should have feel cold to hold in her own hand, yet to her, it felt warm. Almost as warm as Sumireko's body.

_It's warm. _She thought to herself, gripping Sumireko's hand a little tighter. _It feels warm. _

Her heart fluttered wildly, beating in an upbeat pattern. The wildfire of emotions were coursing through her veins. She could feel them as they all sunk to the bottom of her stomach and started to tickle her stomach with occasional tingles. Yet, the lingering anxiety she felt had already rose to her chest, making her feel slightly wary of the girl.

She was afraid. But the fear wasn't born from her newfound feelings for the girl. No, the fear was the one thing that had become a part of her.

Her past was something she still couldn't let go of. She could only remember the events that had transpired, making her reminisce every gut-wrenching moment she had endured. Whenever she chose to sleep, to rest her tired mind, that's when the nightmares would begin.

But the binding connection between her and Sumireko managed to keep her afloat. She didn't quite worry about it as much as she used to, considering Sumireko managed to conquer her every thought. Yet, the best moments were when Sumireko was with her as she slumbered, letting her feel a sense of safety.

"Mahiru-san." Carefully breaking away from her thoughts, her eyes flickered upwards to meet ice blue ones. All it took was one gaze for her fear to slowly dissipate as she fell into those warm blue orbs. They looked at her, affectionately, with a soft smile to accompany it. _  
_

Mahiru temporarily forgot to breathe, feeling the sudden pull towards the girl. She couldn't describe it. There were no adjectives she could use to describe this feeling. All she knew was that she wanted to be closer to her, just like how Shinya felt with her.

It felt unfathomable to her. She had never felt a need to be close to someone, not when she had always relied on Shinya to grant her the warmth she lacked. Yet, being in Sumireko's presence invoked different emotions within her. These emotions assaulted her body with physical sensations, like her heavily beating heart and the butterflies that seemed to flutter within her stomach.

"Hanabusa-san, I... I..." Mahiru stumbled over her words, trying to find the right words to say. Her eyes darted back and forth, nervously, feeling her throat close. She didn't know how to phrase it.

"What is it, Mahiru-san?" Sumireko coaxed her in a gentle voice. Those blue eyes were looking at her, warmly, with just a hint of uncertainty. "If you'd like, we could sit in the living room instead. I'm sure these chairs are..." Mahiru carefully placed a hand on Sumireko's cheek, making Sumireko's voice trail off mid-sentence.

"N-No, let's stay here." She stammered, nervously, feeling overwhelmingly shy. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire, almost burning with embarrassment. It didn't help that Sumireko's cheeks were mirroring her own. As she assessed Sumireko's expression, her eyes landed on the girl's lips.

She felt it. The unyielding tug and the nagging prick at her chest, as if beckoning her to lean in and close the distance between them. She knew that their lips had already met, but it wasn't really her who felt it. Perhaps, that's why there was a missing piece in their connection, considering Shinya had took that extra step before she had.

She couldn't hear herself over the pounding of her heart. It was echoing so loud within her chest, she was afraid that Sumireko would hear it. The anxiety rushing into her heart made the perspiration start to form on her skin. As a few droplets slid down her head, she felt a rush of confidence flow through her.

"_What are yer waiting for? Kiss her._" Shinya urged her on, as if knowing her intentions. It was almost as if Shinya was pushing her forward. "_Do it. I know she won't reject ya_."

Her hand slid behind Sumireko's head, catching the said sandy blonde off guard. Her blue eyes had widened, taken aback, as Mahiru gently brought her head down towards her. She turned her body slightly, allowing her to face Sumireko in a more comfortable position.

"I-It's not fair if you kiss S-Shinya, but n-not me." She mumbled, averting her eyes. Her hands was gripping Sumireko's tightly, making her knuckles turn a ghostly white from the pressure. Though, she knew Sumireko couldn't feel it, especially not with prosthetics.

She felt her heart skip a beat when Sumireko giggled, softly. She caught the twinkle of joy in Sumireko's eyes, making the girl's expression light up with happiness. The said girl's cheeks were a rosy shade of red and her lips were pulled in a bashful smile. For once, Sumireko looked like the adorable one, not her, but Sumireko.

"Ara, a-aren't you being a little greedy today?" Sumireko attempted to cover up her own shyness. Hearing the girl stutter slightly, Mahiru couldn't help but let a small smile touch her lips. Maybe she wasn't the only one nervous.

"Y-Yes, I'm being greedy." She stammered, fumbling over her words. She nervously looked into Sumireko's hesitant blue eyes. "B-Be fair." She could feel the heat growing within her cheeks. With the way Sumireko was looking at her, she felt like she was slowly on the verge of combusting.

"Okay."

A hand gently cupped her cheek, letting her feel its distinctive presence. Met with the warmth only she could feel, Mahiru leaned into Sumireko's palm, desperate for more of that warmth.

* * *

Spending time with Mahiru allowed Sumireko to feel at ease. She couldn't deny that she had been wary for the past few days, especially since she had caught sight of the golden eyed assassin prowling near her home. She had caught those piercing eyes peering through the window, eyeing not her, but Banba. That didn't sit well with her.

It made her extra cautious, feeling somewhat disturbed by the assassin's presence. She didn't want to let her guard down. Especially not when it came to both Mahiru and Shinya's safety.

"B-Be fair." Those words made her slip away from her worries. She could feel them snip away from her like balloons and fly up to the ceiling. As much as she wanted to hold onto them, they were beyond her reach. Noticing the noticeable blush on Mahiru's cheeks, her gaze softened immensely.

Everything felt different when she was with both Mahiru and Shinya. It wasn't just because of their connection, she knew it was something more. Lacking knowledge in emotions left her clueless. She was unable to identify the newfound warmth that had taken shelter in her heart, making her feel a different emotion in her heart.

"Okay." The word left her lips in a barely audible whisper. Bringing up a quivering hand, she carefully placed her palm against Mahiru's cheek.

Looking into those nervous violet orbs, a tremor gently shook her heart. She felt it. A distinct tug, a force that was nudging her towards Mahiru, there was a need to be closer. Not wanting to fight their connection, Sumireko carefully bent down and rested her forehead against Mahiru's.

With her thumb, she traced the scar etched on Mahiru's face. She drew a line up and down, touching it with as little pressure as possible. It made her heart ache, wishing to know what it would feel like beneath her fingertips. It wasn't the first time she wished her hands weren't just prosthetics, after all, it still felt unfulfilling to touch Mahiru. If she could just feel, even if it was just for a second, she would at least know what it felt like.

But wishes were petty things that wouldn't come true. Sumireko had long lost the hope in her heart. Simply reaching for it again would only make her despise her past even more.

"Mahiru-san, will you allow me to be closer to you?" Gazing warmly into Mahiru's eyes, she let the question linger for a moment. Mahiru's amethyst eyes were her favourite distraction. It made the darkness within her fade, letting a stream of light peek through the chains around her heart.

"Y-Yes." Mahiru's voice was soft like a feather, just barely grazing her mind. It was almost musical to her, making her desire to hear it again. She let her eyes flutter shut, hoping to savour the girl's voice for a little longer.

Then she felt it. A shy but gentle touch against her lips.

Mahiru's lips timidly pressed against her lips, letting her feel the girl's presence. Her heart was drumming an upbeat pattern, fluttering with an immense amount of joy. She was carefully kissing the girl back while cupping the girl's cheek a little rougher. Letting their inexperience lead them into a more steadier rhythm, she fell into the sensations that coursed through her body.

Kissing Mahiru felt different. It wasn't as exciting and anticipating as Shinya's kiss. But it was gentle and tender, letting her sense the girl's feelings towards her. There were more emotions poured into this kiss. That's what made it distinguishable to Sumireko. After all, Mahiru and Shinya were two different people, it allowed her experience different sensations.

Withdrawing, she took a deep breath in as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes had fluttered open, meeting Mahiru's anxious ones. Her lips, acting on their own accord, formed into a smile. Leaning in, she gently place a soft, chaste peck on Mahiru's cheek.

It was there. Their connection. She felt it. She felt the ropes gently unravel around her heart and tie an invisible knot between them, dissolving the gap between them. Looking into Mahiru's eyes, she knew this connection wasn't the only reason why she had ended up liking the girl. Sumireko knew this connection was just a guide.

_She's the light to my darkness. _Sumireko thought to herself, smiling warmly at the girl. _That's why I feel so free. As if, I'm not cursed with misfortunes._

A glint of silver caught her attention, making her eyes dart towards the nearest window. She saw a pair of golden eyes looking back at her, somewhat taken aback by her sudden gaze. But the shock dissipated when the assassin's eyes glared daggers at her, peering just over the ledge of the windowsill.

Wrapping an arm around Mahiru's smaller body protectively, she tucked a hand into her pocket to grasp her gun and quickly fired a spray of bullets towards the assassin. The assassin had ducked almost immediately, disappearing from Sumireko's view. Hearing the muffled curses escape from the said assassin made her lips curl into a smirk.

"I'm sorry, Mahiru-san." Sumireko apologized, feeling guilty over her actions. She could feel Mahiru trembling slightly against her body. "There's been an assassin prowling around my house. She's been-" Then all of sudden, it hit her.

The reason why the assassin was spying on them, the reason why those eyes were focused on Banba, it was all clear to her now. It was no coincidence that the assassin had attempted to attack them a few nights ago. It wasn't another assassination attempt, not when it wasn't her life that was endangered. No, it definitely wasn't her life this time.

Holding Mahiru a little tighter against her body, her eyes flashed dangerously. That assassin would have to watch out. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt her special someone.

_But the real question is why is this person after Banba?_ Sumireko's lips pursed into a frown, thinking of all the possibilities. _Why isn't this person after me? _

Instead of thinking it over a little longer, she chose to return her attention towards the girl in her arms. Just feeling Mahiru's trembling lessen made her relax a bit. But she knew once Shinya took over during the night, she would have to tell the girl.

"H-Hanabusa-san, are you okay?" Hearing Mahiru's soft whisper made her heart sink with dread. Indeed, she couldn't tell Mahiru right now, not when she needed time to mull over the situation.

She knew it wouldn't be pleasant news for Shinya to hear. But if there was one thing she knew about Shinya, it was the fact that the girl wouldn't turn down a chance to rid of a nuisance. Especially one after her life.

When the girl looked up at her, questioningly, Sumireko shook her head and managed to give the girl a halfhearted smile.

"You worry too much, Mahiru-san."

* * *

Storming into the man's office, an irritated Isuke burst through the door. She didn't even bat an eye when the man nearly fell out of his chair in surprise, especially when he caught a glimpse of her expression. She wasn't in the mood for his excuses or his sickening little rants about that Banba girl.

"Why the hell did you call me in here for? I was spying on the two like you wanted me to." Isuke demanded, crossing her arms over her chest impatiently. She was sure if she didn't cross them, her hands would be at the man's throat by now.

Oh, how she love to throttle this man. He was indeed a cowardly man, despite the power his money gave him. To be afraid of a shy little mouse who wasn't half the devil she had encountered, Isuke thought he was pathetic.

Then again, she was doing this for the money. The pay he offered was beyond all jobs she usually accepted. Heck, if she succeeded, she would be able to take a nice, long vacation for a while, especially with her mama and papa. That was all Isuke wanted.

"Isuke-sama, m-meet your partner." The man shakily gestured towards the corner of the room.

A girl Isuke had failed to notice was leaning casually against the wall. She had an unruly mane of red hair with a pair of lively golden eyes. Surprisingly, the girl wore a well-kempt school uniform, despite her rather rough and ragged appearance. Just noticing the friendly smile on the girl's lips made her heart a skip beat.

"Yo, the name's Sagae Haruki. Nice to meet you, um..." The girl spoke with a pocky sticking out of her mouth. Her hand was held out towards the girl in a friendly manner.

"Inukai Isuke." Isuke drawled out, turning away from the girl's hand with disdain. Part of her was irritated just looking at this girl, especially with her impolite mannerisms. But there was another part of her that felt particularly drawn to this girl. Though, it pissed her off just knowing she had regarded the strange sensation tugging at her heart.

"Alright, Inukai Isuke, I-" Isuke's knife sailed into the air, stopping just beneath Haruki's chin. The point of her blade just barely touched Haruki's skin, yet the said girl looked completely unphased.

"That's Isuke-sama to you." Isuke drawled out in a sickly sweet tone, giving the girl a sweet smile. The said girl merely shrugged with a smile perched on her lips, holding her hands up in mock surrender.

"Sorry, sorry, Isuke-sama." Haruki corrected herself. Feeling slightly satisfied, Isuke took a step back and allowed the girl breathing space. Instead, she directed her glare towards the blue eyed man, who was now cowering behind his desk.

"Hanabusa-san, you have some nerve pairing up with this." She jabbed her blade in Haruki's direction. Then she pointed the blade towards the man, who was using his desk as shield from her. "You'd better triple my pay or else~"

"O-Of course, Isuke-sama." Came the man's shaky reply as he peeked at her from behind his desk. He was smart to protect himself, especially when Isuke was only seconds away from strangling him. If he wasn't her client, she'd had no problem getting rid of him.

Smirking at his answer, she carefully sheathed her knife and put it back in its holder. Just knowing she would be given more money for this job made her want to finish the deed quickly. After observing that Banba girl for a few days, she was starting to notice the little details. Those little details were the key to completing this task, especially if she figured out a way around that Sumireko girl.

"Hey, up my pay too. Especially if Isuke-sama gets a raise." An arm slung around her shoulder casually, pulling her into a warm body. "Let's have fun working together, Isuke-sama."

The only response Haruki received was a punch to the jaw, courtesy of a blushing Isuke.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ah, sorry for the wait _ I had a lot going on this week. I'll try to update sooner. But I'd like to thank you all again for the wonderful reviews~ They really make me happy, even the anon ones (yes, I noticed you awkward anon hehe) ^_^ So if I made any mistakes, I apologize. I tend to overlook them when I proofread sometimes.

And I'm trying to post a oneshot every Friday on my tumblr account, so if you wish to read them, I'm alexeo-fire on tumblr. Otherwise, happy reading~

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Night was Shinya's favourite time of the day. It gave her a sense of freedom as she happily went about her usual business, which consisted of venturing out into the city, searching for potential relics. To appease Mahiru's inner darkness, that was still her main duty. Being the embodiment of darkness made night much more enjoyable, especially for Shinya.

But if Shinya had to pick a favourite person, it would definitely be Sumireko. The girl with ice blue eyes that told a story and a smile that hid a mystery of the girl's past, that was the girl Shinya had come to like. Yet, that was also the girl that made a deep impression on her.

Just feeling the girl's presence, whether by her side or a small distance away, made her heart clench with an unknown emotion. Shinya couldn't quite figure out why her heart seemed to tighten at the sight of Sumireko. It was like having an itch on her body and not being able to scratch it, making her feel just a tad bit irritated by this unknown sensation. The more she tried to ignore it, the more it intensified. That really got on Shinya's nerves.

Shinya huffed out a sigh, crossing her arms over her chest, indignantly. There was no point in trying to decipher it. Shinya barely understood emotions in general, therefore, there was no point in her trying to figure it out on her own. She wouldn't reach a verdict anytime soon.

Huffing to herself, she leaned her head against the wall, letting her back press into the cool concrete. It wasn't like she hated being with the girl or resented these emotions. After all, she did enjoy Sumireko's company and definitely didn't mind feeling this way about the girl. But not being able to figure out these emotions made it confusing for her.

Shinya didn't like to feel clueless. She didn't like not knowing what it meant to feel this way about the girl. Being someone born from Mahiru's inner darkness only gave her knowledge in despair and hopelessness.

That no matter how much she cried, no matter how much she begged for someone to save her, no one would help her. No one would be there to take her away from this dark abyss. Somehow, Shinya was okay with it, even if it still bothered her from time to time.

"Shinya-san, would you care for some tea?" Sensing Sumireko's presence, Shinya tensed.

There it was again. A strange feeling tightening around her heart. All because of Sumireko's presence, her heart was tightening, as if strings were being tied tightly around her heart. When she looked up, meeting a pair of warm blue eyes, something within her clicked.

The tray Sumireko had been holding clattered to the floor, spilling hot tea across the cold surface. She didn't even flinch when the cups smashed into pieces, spitting tiny shards by her feet. She didn't even hear the gasp that left Sumireko's lips, not even when her hands had ceased the girl by the shoulders.

"T-The tea... I should clean it up..." Shinya purse her lips in a frown, displaying her disapproval. Gripping Sumireko's shoulders a little harder, she carefully swept her gaze across Sumireko's face. Just seeing Sumireko's flustered expression made her a familiar warm tingle tickle her chest. It made her want to see more of the girl's reactions.

She spun around, roughly pinning the girl against the wall. She didn't see the girl wince from the sudden impact. Instead, she stared, long and hard, into Sumireko's puzzled ones.

"I don't want yer damn tea." The words left her lips in a hushed whisper. Her heart was trembling, trembling with these unknown emotions. She could feel it shake with tiny tremors, fueling the upbeat pattern her heart seemed to play around Sumireko. She hadn't even realized her hands were quivering on their own.

Sumireko's hands were resting on top of hers, pressing her hands tighter against Sumireko's shoulders. For a girl with prosthetic limbs, she had such a petite body. Perhaps, even thinner than Shinya's body, which had been maintained throughout the years. That made Sumireko seem almost fragile, despite her true physical capability.

Gazing into Sumireko's eyes, Shinya could feel the connection between them flicker to life. The tug that seemed to draw her towards Sumireko had long dissipated, instead it was replaced with a new feeling. The force that drew her towards Sumireko was unbreakable and insatiable, making her wish to be closer to the girl. Not just on a physical level, but an emotional one too. She wanted their bond to strengthen.

If this is how Mahiru felt in Sumireko's presence, it certainly felt overwhelmingly nice. Shinya would never admit it out loud, especially knowing Sumireko would tease her for it, but she genuinely liked this feeling. It made her feel... complete.

"I really like ya, ya know." She muttered, feeling somewhat out of place. She wasn't used to saying such meaningful words, heck, she didn't even like being mushy at all. But when it came to Sumireko, her mouth seem to have a mind of its own. She couldn't control what she said most of the time.

Sumireko was looking back at her, lips parted in shock. She was sure she had already told the girl her feelings, but it always seemed like Sumireko was hearing it for the first time. From what Mahiru told her, it was always an adorable sight to see Sumireko's flustered face. Especially when both Shinya and Mahiru caught her off guard. This was another one of those cases.

"Do you ever feel your heart tighten? As if you can't breathe?" The questions left her lips, letting her words linger in the air. Shinya quirked an eyebrow upwards, awaiting Sumireko's response. But as minutes went by, the girl remained silent.

"You feel it too, right? The change in our connection..." She tried again, hoping for an answer. Like before, she didn't receive an answer from the suddenly silent girl. That was when Shinya felt the need to scrutinize Sumireko's expression for a moment.

As she watched the girl, feeling her patience waning as the silence continued, she noticed the look in Sumireko's eyes. She saw it flicker, giving her a brief glimpse of the girl's emotions, before it was shielded by Sumireko's emotional barrier. Yet, even it was brief, only one emotion stood out to her.

Deep, overflowing sorrow was what she had been given a glimpse of. A transparent sadness, a sadness that was barely shadowed by the girl's warm eyes, was something she easily depicted. Shinya didn't want to see it again.

"What's going on, Sumireko? You've been tense for the past few days." Shinya demanded, unable to handle anymore of the girl's silence. She squeezed Sumireko's shoulders, hoping to draw out a response from the girl. Surprisingly, it did the trick. Sumireko seemed to snap out of it for a moment, displaying another flicker of sorrow.

Instead of giving her an answer, Sumireko leaned in and buried her face into Shinya's shoulder.

* * *

It was comforting to lean into Shinya's body. It allowed her mind to calm itself, letting her mask the sorrow that resided in her heart. It made the ache in her heart dull considerably, easily erasing some of her worries. But the tension in Shinya's body already told her that there would need to be an explanation given.

Indeed, after watching the golden eyed assassin, she was sure the assassin was after Banba. Whether it was Mahiru in the daytime or Shinya in the nighttime, the assassin was always watching her. Even when she met those golden eyes, sending the person a warning glare, those eyes would avert to look at Banba instead. That only proved her own suspicions.

She could have easily tried to drive away the assassin or even eliminate the threat herself. But she had a feeling that this assassin was more skilled than she gave the person credit for. Therefore, she couldn't take a chance, even if she wanted to.

Sumireko spent sleepless nights watching Banba either sleeping or wrecking havoc during the night. She wanted to be around Banba, not just because their connection made her crave the girl's company, but because she would be able to protect the girl if she was with her.

"Sumireko, answer me." She winced, feeling the girl's hands grip her shoulders tighter. The girl's nails were digging into her skin, sending small jolts of pain into her body. When she tried to muster up a reply, Shinya already lost her patience.

"Damn it, Sumireko."

Pain shot into her back when Shinya pushed her back against the wall, making the back of her head bump into the hard concrete. She didn't have time to complain; Shinya was already looking into her eyes with dead seriousness. When Shinya's smoldering violet eyes burned right into hers, Sumireko almost forgot how to breathe.

The girl's eyes demanded answers, answers she wish she didn't have to give. She wasn't ready to tell the girl, not when she feared that the girl would be upset with her. After all, it had to be her fault if someone went after Shinya.

"I'm sorry." The defeat in her tone must have struck a chord within Shinya. The girl's grip seemed to relax ever so slightly, giving a tiny gap between Sumireko's head and the wall.

"That assassin we encountered had been watching us for almost a week." The words tasted bitter as they left her lips in a reluctant manner. She nearly winced at the sight of Shinya's confusion, making her feel even more hesitant. She didn't want Shinya to think she kept her in the dark on purpose. In fact, she just didn't know how to word it.

Analyzing Shinya's suddenly emotionless expression, it made her feel uneasy to see how blank Shinya's face was. She wasn't used to seeing such a serious Shinya. Then again, Shinya was always full of surprises.

"But... that person isn't after me. She's after-"

"Me?" Shinya interrupted, regarding Sumireko with a hint of a smirk. The girl's eyes were now twinkling with mischief and a familiar wildness.

Sumireko stared at the girl, lips parted in shock. She hadn't expected the girl to respond so casually, as if it didn't bother her. She had almost believed that the girl would have hated her for bringing this upon her. This had to tie into her relationship with the girl, after all, she was still wanted dead by many people. Perhaps, they decided to bring Banba into this mess as a low way of getting to her.

"You're not the only one who noticed. I also noticed her eyes watching me." Shinya's lips were now curled into a feral grin, as if finding entertainment in this fact. She looked almost proud to say it. "I'll definitely eliminate her." Shinya's teeth looked like canines as the girl's grin widened. The excitement twinkling within Shinya's eyes was enough to tell her that the girl looked forward to it.

Knowing the girl wouldn't appreciate a sappy comment, she simply chose to reach out and place a hand behind Shinya's head. Feeling the girl's soft silver locks against her palm, she gently pushed Shinya's forehead against hers. Feeling their foreheads touch, Sumireko carefully met Shinya's surprised eyes. Shinya's grin had faltered, as if taken aback by the intimate contact.

"Don't do anything reckless, okay?" Her lips were curved in a small smile. She bumped Shinya's forehead playfully with her own, earning a small grunt of approval from the said girl.

_I'll also protect you, even if you don't want me to. _Sumireko thought to herself. _You're the only person whose most important to me..._

Feeling her back leave the wall, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her forward. She didn't resist, letting Shinya draw her into a tight embrace. She let Shinya's warmth wash over her, enjoying the heat of Shinya's body. It was one of the few things that eased her worries and made her forget her troubles.

"My heart does tighten, making me feel like I can barely breathe at times." She answered the girl's earlier questions, softly, feeling Shinya tense. Her heart was racing, playing an upbeat pattern. She played with Shinya's hair, letting her fingers playfully mess with the girl's ponytail.

Silver strands tickled her cheek, catching her off guard when she noticed just how close the girl's face was to hers. The girl was looking at her with a searing gaze, making the breath leave her lungs. Those usually wild violet orbs were brimming with an unknown emotion, an emotion even Sumireko herself couldn't depict. Yet, somehow, she welcomed it.

"Our connection... you feel the difference too, right?" Shinya's voice had dropped a tone down, sounding huskier than usual. It made a shiver go down Sumireko's spine, surprised by how captivating it sounded. It almost drew her in and almost made her lose her train of thought.

Shinya's face had moved closer, leaving only a small gap between them. She didn't need an explanation to know what Shinya was planning to do. Instead, she remained still, looking warmly into Shinya's amethyst eyes.

A hand gently cupped her cheek, letting her feel the warmth of Shinya's palm against her skin. She leaned into it, wanting to drown in the warmth that was slowly spreading throughout her body. She wanted to be closer, just a little closer to the girl. But not in a physical way. She wanted their hearts to be closer, so close that their heartbeats synched together as one.

It was the first time she ever wanted something like this. She was used to living life like it was a game of survival. But if she was with Banba, whether Mahiru or Shinya, she wanted to be closer and act on these feelings.

"Yes, I feel the difference."

And without another word, the distance between them dissipated and their lips met in a soft kiss.

* * *

"Will you quit breathing on my neck?" Isuke hissed at her unwanted companion, who was currently resting a chin on her shoulder. She could feel the warm puff of air tickle her skin as Haruki exhaled. Just feeling the warmth radiating off Haruki's surprisingly fit body made her heart flutter, making it hard for her to concentrate.

If there was anything that annoyed Isuke more, it was having Haruki as her partner. The girl constantly lazed around, chewing a pocky at a snail-like pace, while Isuke did most of the observations. To make matters worse, Haruki didn't seem to understand the concept of "personal space".

"Sorry, sorry, Isuke-sama." Came Haruki's series of apologies, though what ticked Isuke off was the fact that the girl didn't seem sorry at all. Elbowing the girl in the gut, she ignored the grunt that escaped Haruki's lips. At least it gained her some personal space from the careless delinquent.

Resisting the urge to beat the girl up for her annoying behaviour, Isuke crossed her arms and huffed indignantly. Her hands were itching to just sock the girl in the jaw again. It wasn't like she hated the girl though. She merely preferred to work solo over teamwork, after all, she was Inukai Isuke. She didn't need anyone's help.

For the past couple of days, all Haruki liked to do was violate her personal space. Whether it was wrapping an arm around her shoulders or leaning so close just to talk to her, Isuke didn't appreciate it. Not only did it make her heart beat fast, but it also made her cheeks burn from the immense embarrassment she felt.

_Heart beat fast... oh no!_ Isuke thought to her, shaking her head at the thought. _I'm probably just excited about this assignment. Not like I actually like this poor girl._

"If I give you a pocky, will you forgive me?" Isuke turned to look at the girl, ready to give her a piece of her mind.

Her eyes widened in shock when she felt the end of Haruki's pocky brush her lips. Her heart threw into overdrive as it began to pound hard, especially with the pocky still touching her lips. Her mind was racing, trying to figure out what she should do.

"Oh, sorry, sorry. I didn't think you'd be so close~" Haruki leaned back, speaking with the pocky still tucked in her mouth. Her lips were curved in a bemused smirk.

"You..." Isuke growled, feeling her cheeks grow hot from a sudden rush of heat. She felt her hands clench and unclench as she trembled, trying to debate on her next course of actions. Soon, it was Haruki's turn to widen her eyes, taken back by Isuke's actions.

Chomp! Half of Haruki's pocky was bitten off by a blushing Isuke, who looked like she was close to exploding. All the red haired girl could do was stare at her with the pocky still in her mouth. Yet, like always, Haruki recovered.

"Isuke-sama~" Haruki bursted out, grinning ear to ear. Her eyes glinted with mischief. "You must like me, huh?"

Then came Isuke's fist as it connected with Haruki's cheek, sending the girl stumbling backwards. If Isuke's cheeks were red before, they were now the embodiment of crimson.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the long, long wait T_T I've been meaning to update but since I'm moving to a new place, I haven't had time to write as often. It's been tiring this week but I'm almost settled in so I'll update more frequently (and I'll be posting a one shot tomorrow on my tumblr hopefully).

Thank you to those of you that reviewed. I always appreciate it (and new followers too hehe). I apologize now for my mistakes and please enjoy this long awaited chapter. Drop me a review or just read it haha~

* * *

Chapter Twelve

_"Help me. Somebody, help me!" Her soft voice frantically called. Teardrops were falling on the floor, making tiny droplets s across the flat surface._

_Tiny fists pounded on the metal door, banging harshly with each desperate punch. The earsplitting sound resonated, echoing loudly within the secluded room. Even as the hands grew frantic, the pleas slowly began to dissolve. Blood began to drip as cuts began to form on tiny knuckles. _

_Thud! Her tiny body was thrown onto the ground, landing with a sickening thud. She barely emitted a sound, managing to let out a whimper of pain as a throbbing sensation began to ache within her shoulder. She felt it throb against the cold floor, making her teeth sink into her tongue as she tried to endure the pain. It only added more aches into her battered body._

_Sweat trickled down her head as she huffed, feeling the waves of pain weaken her fatigued body. She pushed with all her might with her arms barely supporting her weight. She could feel her muscles protesting against her actions as they shook with fatigue. Yet, the pain didn't sway her for long._

_Click! Click! __The flash of bright light, the obnoxious clicks that escaped the device, she heard the voice that induced fear into her body. _

_Her heart threw into overdrive, pounding wildly within her chest when she heard the sinister laugh leave his lips. His eyes, his predatory eyes, were watching her, laughing at her pain and misfortune. His lips were curled in a sickening smirk, as if he could read the fear on her body and was enjoying every minute of her torture. She couldn't even speak, not with the pain slowly taking over her._

_Drop by drop, a salty stream of tears were falling down her cheeks. They fell and fell, landing on the cold floor, forgotten. Her heart, having lost hope a long time ago, was empty. She was hollow on the inside, having lost all of her emotions. Except for one. Fear. _

_Her battered and bruised body begged for help, begged for the salvation that would never come. She laid there for a good minute, having collapsed into a heap on the floor. This empty body of hers merely let go, letting tears continue to stream down her cheeks. It was better than having to endure more of this endless torture. _

_"S-Save me. S-Save me." Her lips barely moved as she whispered her plea to no one in particular. She hoped someone behind that metal door would answer her call. She hoped someone would burst through that door and save her before it was too late._

_Her eyes were fixated on the floor, slowly tuning out the sound of the shutters and the man's laughter. She could hear a voice in her mind, calling her name prominently. Suddenly, something within her made her head snap to the side. _

_When her eyes met the man's sinister ones, she heard a click. It was soft, almost as if a lock had suddenly turned. But this time, it wasn't from the camera. _

_Her eyes widened, feeling suddenly overwhelmed as a presence slowly began to tug her out of consciousness. She heard it, the soft voice calling to her. Wanting to be closer to it, she let herself drift away, let herself step away from reality. It beckoned to her in an alluring way, carving a path for her in this dark empty shell she lived in._

_Then, she heard it. A voice that was rough yet gentle, almost like a protector. _

_"I'm here and I'll protect you. Just set me free."_

_She began to fade out of consciousness, vaguely aware that this voice was taking control. Yet, she felt a__ sudden rush of warmth enveloped her, capturing her in a tight embrace. Soon, darkness began to greet her. _

* * *

Mahiru jolted with a start, startled her from her dream. Perspiration clung to her skin, dripping down her forehead as she panted softly. Her chest heaved up and down vigorously, barely allowing her to catch her breath. She could feel her heart still racing within her chest, almost giving her the sensations from her dream. She gripped her chest tightly with trembling hands, willing her racing heart to relax.

_It's just a dream. I'm s-safe. We're safe._ She thought to herself, drawing in a deep breath. Her tongue was throbbing painfully, almost as if she had bit her tongue during her slumber.

"Mahiru-san, are you feeling alright?" Her head instantly snapped to the side, letting her catch the glimpse of Sumireko's concerned eyes. They were looking down at her, worriedly. But feeling afraid and unsure, she nodded, hoping the girl would drop the subject.

Sumireko only furrowed her brows, looking completely unconvinced. Her lips were curved in a disapproving frown, displaying the girl's obvious discontentment. Mahiru gulped nervously. She knew Sumireko wasn't going to let this go. Mulling over a way to appease the girl, it was then she felt something wet plop down on her hand.

She could feel a wet substance on her cheeks, making her skin feel sticky and uncomfortable. She reached up a trembling hand and touched the substance with a curious index finger. Identifying it with wide eyes, she quickly swiped the back of her hand across her cheek, wiping away the strays tears that clung to her skin.

Sitting up on the couch, she tried to regain her composure. There was just something about Sumireko that made her want to show the girl that she wasn't weak, that she was strong. If Sumireko saw her crying, she didn't want the girl to think she was a vulnerable girl.

A thumb suddenly brushed her cheek, making her jump from the sudden touch. The thumb gently stroked her cheek, brushing her tears away in a delicate manner. Just feeling Sumireko's touch made her chest tighten, sealing her heart with an unknown emotion. There was a nagging feeling tugging at her, almost beckoning her to take another step forward.

Sumireko's worried blue eyes bored right into hers as the girl wordlessly bent down to press her forehead against hers. The girl's hand was now cupping her cheek tenderly, almost keeping her afloat. Just feeling Sumireko's touch, just feeling the warmth from the girl's hand, made her eyes suddenly sting with fresh tears.

It wasn't a lie that she was still scared of their relationship. No matter how many times Shinya tried to reassure her, she was still afraid that she would make a mistake. She didn't want to mess up, not when Sumireko was the only person keeping her afloat in this hellish world.

"I-I... H-Hanabusa-san..." The words left her lips in a jumbled mess. She couldn't form a proper sentence as her eyes brimmed with tears, making her hold them back with much effort.

"If you're worried about that assassin, everything will be alright. I won't let anyone hurt you, Mahiru-san." Sumireko's arms carefully wrapped around her neck and cradled her head tenderly. The silver haired girl could only gulp, unable to resist as the girl simply let her feel...

Loved. But not just loved. No, she felt wanted.

Choking back her tears, she buried her face into the girl's shoulder and let the girl hold her tightly. Even if their position was slightly awkward, considering Sumireko was bent forward, it still left Mahiru with a satisfied feeling. It made her want to indulge in this sensation, wanting to make it last for just a little while longer.

Maybe, just maybe, her heart was slowly changing. Her feelings were slowly starting to strengthen and evolve into something different, something she couldn't put a name on. She couldn't quite identify this emotion, still feeling quite wary of her strong attachment and emotions towards the blue eyed girl.

But just feeling their connection tighten, almost like a rope constricting them together, she knew it was true.

Looking into Sumireko's eyes with teary eyes, she wrapped her arms around Sumireko's neck and brought the girl down towards her. She needed to be closer to Sumireko, to feel the girl's comforting presence. It was almost a necessity.

Pressing their foreheads together, Mahiru carefully gazed into Sumireko's bewildered blue orbs. Her lips were slowly curving into a smile, enjoying the sight of Sumireko's confused expression. Yet, without needing the girl to tell her, she knew the girl liked their close proximity.

"I like you." Mahiru mumbled, softly, feeling her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. She averted her eyes for a brief moment, unable to meet the girl's ice blue eyes. Yet, when Sumireko suddenly pecked her lips, leaving a short, chaste kiss on her lips, her face lit up with a wide smile.

Her heart soared with a roaring contentment, making her drown in the bliss of her emotions.

* * *

Haruki chewed on a pocky, nonchalantly, as she eyed the blue eyed man. The man's hands were folded on the desk, almost professionally, but the tremors that shook them were evident, especially to her keen eyes. He was scared and Haruki honed in on it, feeling somewhat amused by his noticeable cowardice. It almost tempted her to abuse this fact, after all, she had her reasons for accepting his deal.

Shifting her gaze, it quickly landed on a certain pink haired individual. It made her heart skip a beat, feeling a strange yet tingly emotion tickle her chest. Almost as if it were gentle prodding at her. Not being one to deny or fight such emotions, she merely let it play its own course.

Her eyes carefully studied Isuke's face for a moment. The girl was indeed beautiful in an almost exotic way. But because the girl's expressions always seemed to look sadistic or ruthless, Haruki found other qualities to like about the girl. Like the way she easily blushed and reacted in a very adorable manner whenever Haruki teased her playfully, Haruki found the girl endearing to be around. Even if it cost her face in the process.

It would have been a lie if she said she didn't like Isuke. Even if they hadn't known each other for more than a couple weeks, these feelings had already formed. There was just something about Isuke that made her insides twist and her heart play an upbeat rhythm. It made her feel light on her toes, almost giddy on the inside, as if she were floating on the clouds. This feeling, this peculiar feeling, made her feel...

Free. Free of all the burdens that tied her down to this earth.

"Hey, poor girl, stop staring at me." Haruki felt a knife whoosh past her cheek, missing her by a mere inch. Her lips curved into a smile, noticing the red hue slowly painting itself on Isuke's porcelain cheeks. Ignoring the menacing look that flashed across Isuke's embarrassed expression, she merely smiled dorkily at the girl.

Before she could reply, she heard someone clear their throat. Feeling suddenly reluctant, she unwillingly returned her attention towards the blue eyed man, who was looking at them warily.

"Do you understand the plan?" His words flowed out confidently, allowing him to take on a serious expression. His body had calmed immensely, halting his trembling for a moment. But the grim look on his face told her that he meant business.

"I do, but what's the point in all of this?" Haruki raised an eyebrow, carefully folding her arms above her head. She leaned back in her seat, casually swinging her feet onto the man's desk. She shot a him look, almost challenging him to comment on it. After all, she wondered just how long was this scared mouse going to pretend to be a lion.

If he had any complaints about it, he didn't seem to offer any as he stared at her shoes, looking somewhat disgusted. His nose was wrinkled, displaying his obvious displeasure. But he was wise not to say anything. Haruki didn't take lightly to obnoxious rich people, even if they were her employer.

"This is what's best for my daughter. That _thing_ nearly took my head off and could go after my Sumi-chan! I just know she will." The man's expression soured as the words left his lips. She could just see the fleck of spit leave his lips as he practically ranted out his words in one big breath. "_I can't lose her again. I just can't..._" Just barely catching those words, she saw the man's eyes soften slightly, looking almost sorrowful.

Somehow, despite how angry and spiteful this man was, she could see the love he had for his daughter, even if it did seem a bit overbearing and extreme. She could see how much he wanted to protect her and that alone made unwanted memories flicker within her mind. She understood the value of family and the desire to protect them from the world.

But that was her greatest burden, a burden she had that she couldn't escape from. As much as she wish she could be free, there was no way out. Her life was bound to them and their well-being.

"Sagae." Her heart skipped a beat, hearing Isuke's voice call to her an almost soft tone.

Turning her attention towards the pink haired girl, she felt suddenly warmer when those golden eyes bored into hers. They were cold, almost hard, as they looked into her eyes with a sudden intensity, but when she looked closer, there was a hint of warmth brimming within them. She knew, without needing to ask, that this warmth was directed at her.

"Don't mess this up or else~" The hint of a threat was there. But the hint of a smile on Isuke's lips was enough to tell her that the girl was also joking. Just witnessing it made her lips slowly curve into a beaming smile.

"Will do, Isuke-sama." Haruki replied softly, giving the girl a mock salute with her right hand. The pink haired girl merely scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest indignantly with her head turned away. But the smile was still evident on the girl's lips, even if Isuke tried her best to hide it. Somehow, despite how little it might seem, it was enough to make Haruki's heart skip a beat again.

Isuke made a difference to her. Even if she didn't plan on letting Isuke know.

* * *

It didn't take long for Mahiru to doze off again, especially when Sumireko managed to convince the girl to sleep on her lap. The girl had made soft protests, but after an embarrassing yawn, Sumireko insisted that the girl sleep.

Now, the girl was currently lying on her side, curled up in a fetal position on the couch. Her eyes were shut tightly, letting the girl's silver lashes frame the girl's face with an innocent glow. It made the girl, who was usually overly anxious and nervous, look at peace.

Sumireko had been watching the girl's sleeping patterns. She had watched the girl squirm and cry in her sleep. She heard the girl make soft, heartbreaking whimpering sounds. Mahiru even looked like she was in excruciating pain as she trembled in her sleep, quivering like a leaf. But Sumireko, having felt completely helpless, didn't know what to do. All she could really do was watch and let it run its course.

Letting her fingers gently tangle in Mahiru's silver locks, she gently stroked the girl's hair in a tender manner. Her fingers weaved in and out of the girl's silver locks, making the slumbering girl stir slightly. She froze, surprised when Mahiru shifted to snuggle closer into her lap, looking adorable with the tiny smile perched on her lips.

Her heart was tightening, throbbing with a tingly sensation. It almost felt like there were thousands of butterflies dancing within her stomach and were slowly rising to her chest. She could barely breathe or even think as she studied Mahiru's peaceful expression.

_Angel. She's just like an angel._ Sumireko thought, moving her hand to cup Mahiru's porcelain cheek.

Her thumb gently traced the girl's scar, as if trying to memorize the girl's features. Her fingers began to trace patterns across the girl's skin, letting her fingertips dance gingerly, allowing her to memorize the girl's peaceful face.

"I know things are going to get tough." Sumireko brushed Mahiru's bangs off of her forehead, gingerly. She gazed, sorrowfully, down at the girl, suddenly feeling guilty about their situation. After all, it was her fault for getting Mahiru involved.

Even if Shinya insisted that she could take care of herself, that their assassin would be easy to take out, Sumireko still worried. The assassin had been showing up less and less each day. Yet, when those golden eyes appeared, they would glance at Mahiru or Shinya before disappearing. Then, that would be it for the day.

It made Sumireko a bit nervous, making her become more wary of the assassin. She had thought the assassin would attack soon, but thankfully, the assassin seemed to be holding back. It gave Sumireko more time to figure out the assassin's identity.

Exhaling sharply, Sumireko leaned her back into the couch. Just thinking about all the possibilities were starting to give her a headache.

Letting her gaze rest back on Mahiru's face, her lips slowly curved into a warm smile. Her hand cupped Mahiru's cheek in a tender manner, silently sending her feelings through her touch. Her eyes were closed as she savored the moment.

Then, as silently as possible, she swooped in and placed a gentle kiss on Mahiru's forehead. The girl remained still, still lost in a realm of unconsciousness. But, Mahiru still retained her beautifully peaceful expression.

"Rest well, Mahiru-san." She whispered, lips still pressed against the girl's soft skin.

She retreated, briefly, before she leaned back in to brush her lips against the girl's immobile ones. Pulling back, her eyes opened as her lips pulled into a soft smile.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Ah gomen, gomen, everyone. I'm sorry it took so long to update, the past few weeks were busy for me D: I just turned 17 a week ago so I spent last week celebrating it. But hopefully this chapter makes up for the time I didn't update. I apologize for any mistakes I make and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Btw, thank you to those you that reviewed. I mean, the lack of reviews last time made me wonder if you hated the chapter... so I kind of felt a bit uninspired. But thank you~ And happy reading~

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Standing out on the balcony, Shinya leaned against the railing with a sigh. The cool breeze tousled her hair, letting her feel its cool caress graze her skin. She could feel it gently comb through her silver locks, letting each strand dance against the wind. It was a peaceful moment for her.

Lips pursed in a slight frown, she could hear Mahiru's soft voice echo in her mind. Ranging from anxious to insecure, there were words she didn't want to acknowledge. Especially when it concerned a certain blue eyed girl.

It still irritated her when her heart tightened around Sumireko. Not only did it increase her heartbeat, it also made her stomach flutter with butterflies. Almost as if the bundles of nerves within her stomach were tightening, creating an uncomfortable feeling within her gut. It was hard to breathe when she felt this way.

Being with Sumireko always made her it hard for her to breathe. Whether the girl was smiling warmly at her or giving her occasional pecks on the lips, Shinya was sure all of the oxygen in the world had dissipated in those moments. She'd find herself gasping silently for air, feeling speechless by Sumireko's indirect display of affection.

Most would have expected one of them to be clingy or constantly all over each other. But when it came to her relationship with Sumireko, they both preferred to be within each other's presence. After all, they both had barely had any knowledge about emotions.

"Stupid heart, stop annoying me." She muttered under her breath. She gave her chest a gentle punch, hoping it would settle down. But being the stubborn heart that she had, it refused to relent.

Returning her attention back up to the sky, her eyes darkened at the sight of the moon beaming down at her. Its beam of light wasn't as bright as the sun's, yet still, it lit up the world with it's gentle light. Shinya, intrigued by the moon, narrowed her eyes.

"The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it, Shinya-san?" A soft voice drawled from behind her, making her heart skip a beat. Resisting the urge to turn around, Shinya stiffened and kept her eyes forward.

She heard the shuffle behind her and noted the sound of soft footsteps. Sumireko's footsteps were light, moving with a rhythmic beat to them.

"You should be asleep." Shinya responded, gripping the railing tighter with her porcelain hands. She gripped the metal bar hard, nearly making dents within the metal as her knuckles turned a ghostly white. She was holding onto the railing, almost as if her life depended on it.

A soft laugh escaped Sumireko's lips, making her skin crawl with peculiar tingles. She could feel them grazing her skin, moving up from her head and down to her toes. The sound resonated within her, allowing her to capture it for a moment with a smile perched on her lips. Indeed, she enjoyed the sound of Sumireko's laugh.

It was delicate and soft, just like a little bird. It was controlled, kept to be breathed out low from Sumireko's throat. Yet, what made it so special was how light it was. She could barely hear the hint of Sumireko's voice within in it.

"I'd rather spend the night with you." A hand gently nudged hers, as if to make its presence known. Her hand slipped away from the metal railing automatically and quickly ceased Sumireko's hand without a word. Shinya's eyes were averted to the side, opting to stare straight ahead.

As if it were a known routine, their fingers interlaced and interlocked their hands. Neither of the two had to look at the other to ask for permission or to make their intention know. They both needed a form of contact, even if it was just the slightest brush of their arms.

Shinya knew their connection had grown stronger by the day. She was aware of just how strong it had become. It had made them a little more aware of each other's feeling, considering Shinya could always sense when Sumireko was upset or attempting to hide her thoughts.

Feeling Sumireko step closer, she felt her heart flutter when the girl opted to press against her side, leaving no gaps between them. She gulped, letting a small frown make its way onto her lips when Sumireko rested her head on her shoulder. But despite her reaction, Shinya enjoyed Sumireko's close proximity, even if she would never admit it out loud.

_Stupid emotions, _Shinya thought to herself, frustratedly. _This feeling isn't even fathomable anymore. _

"That assassin hasn't been present all day," She heard Sumireko muse in a wistful tone. Her head turned slightly, giving Sumireko her undivided attention. "I doubt that she has given up." Sumireko's cheek nuzzled against her shoulder as the girl snuggled closer.

The girl's warmth was seeping through the thin material of her clothes. She could just feel the warmth touching her skin and slowly spreading throughout her body. This feeling, this warmth, made Shinya crave more of it.

Her heart was pounding hard within her chest, palpitating abnormally in unsteady beats. It made her stomach churn with an anxious feeling. She could just feel it tug at the pit of her stomach, freeing the captive butterflies that started to waltz within her stomach. They were already dancing, making tingles rush up to her chest and reach just below her throat.

She never really understood her body's reactions. She could barely comprehend her strong fondness and affection towards the blue eyed girl. It was simply unfathomable to her.

"Don't worry about it right now, ya idiot." Shinya chided, lightening up the atmosphere. She gave Sumireko's forehead a gentle tap with her knuckles. The girl winced in response, almost in mock pain, and smiled at her with a noticeable fondness. Shinya, taking note of it, let her teeth bare in a toothy grin.

"My apologies, Shinya-san. Let's enjoy this night, shall we?" Sumireko replied, giving Shinya's hand a light squeeze. The silver haired girl felt her grin widen in response.

"Hey, loosen yer grip before ya cut the circulation from my hand." Shinya mischievously held back an urge to chuckle. She feigned her own pain, scrunching her eyebrows and gritting her teeth to make it look more believable. Surely enough, Sumireko fell into her trap.

Sumireko's eyes had widened almost comically the moment those words left her lips. Yet, when the girl tried to withdraw her hand, Shinya merely shook her head with her grin as wide as ever.

"That doesn't mean I want you to let go, ya idiot." Shinya reprimanded the girl, softly. She held the girl's hand a little tighter, not caring if the girl felt it or not. After all, these hands would always feel warm to her.

Looking back up at the sky, she wordlessly leaned her head against Sumireko's.

* * *

Haruki shifted uncomfortably in her spot, feeling somewhat self-conscious when she sensed the pair of eyes observing her. It made her feel like a piece of meat in the eyes of a predator. The said predator happened to be a person who could be a bit overbearing to handle.

Her gaze shifted from the floor to meet startled golden ones. Her ears just barely caught the sharp breath intake the girl drew in, making her lips curl in a hint of a smirk. She wasn't idiot when it came to a certain pink haired girl and her subtle hints of interest.

She had noticed just how Isuke had the tendency to look at her, especially when the girl thought she wasn't looking. In fact, Haruki had caught Isuke staring at her quite a few times. But instead of teasing the girl about it, she preferred to let this small gesture continue. After all, it earned her Isuke's silent attention.

Even now, looking into those suddenly uncertain golden eyes allowed her to enjoy the moment. The tightening feeling around her heart had only intensified the more she had brief moments with the almost narcissistic girl.

"I still don't understand why you think I need to wear this monkey suit." Haruki voiced out a complaint. breaking their little stare down. She swung her arms over her head stiffly and rested them against the back of her head. A pocky still hung from her lips, protruding from the corner of her lips.

"They've already seen me, especially that Banba girl." Isuke replied, studying her nails with disinterest. "You're supposed to look charming for that Sumireko girl." If Haruki hadn't know any better, she could have swore she heard the jealousy within Isuke's tone.

Mr. Hanabusa and Isuke had taken it upon themselves to dress her appropriately for today's plan. She remembered rejecting their attempts profusely, but after Isuke threatened to dismember her limbs, she gave in.

Now, she was standing stiffly in a suit that seemed one size too small for her. It made her arms and legs feel restricted as she stood, barely able to breathe because of the belt strapped tightly around her waist. Her attempts to adjust it were thwarted by the sadistic Isuke, who seemed to enjoy her formal getup and obvious discomfort. After all, Haruki had never worn a suit before.

Just having to wear a tight button up shirt and black, fitted slacks made her wonder why she bothered to take this job. Plus, the tie was clearly too tight around her neck. It made her wonder if Isuke intended choke the life out of her her when she tied it for her.

_My feet hurt, _Haruki complained to herself, frowning. _These shoes are pretty uncomfortable too. _

Shifting from her right to left foot, she stiffly tucked her hands into her pockets and heaved a sigh. She nibbled on her pocky, eating the sweet treat silently. She had a family to feed and provide for. If this was part of the job, the money in the end would be worth it.

"How do you rich people wear these clothes?" Haruki grunted, feeling the material strain and restrict her attempt to stretch her arms. She stiffly moved to sit on Mr. Hanabusa's desk, hoping it wold help her get used to the feeling as it stretched against her body.

"Stop complaining, Sagae. Isuke doesn't like complainers." Isuke chirps in a sugary sweet tone. Anyone would have winced, knowing how fake it was. But Haruki wasn't just anyone.

She knew her heart was fluttering pulses because of this girl. She knew the butterflies in her stomach were a drawn reaction because of Isuke's presence. She hadn't known the girl for long, yet she felt like she had gotten to know the girl quite well. Even if the said girl was too stubborn to acknowledge that fact.

"Gomen, gomen, Isuke-sama." Haruki drawled, waving away the girl's words playfully. Her lips tilted into a smile as she gave Isuke a playful wink. This earned her a blush from the pink haired girl.

Haruki ducked her head and gave Isuke a teasing grin when a knife embedded into the wall behind her. This made Isuke fume, looking like she was close to strangling Haruki. Judging by the girl's twitching hands and trembling body, the girl was holding back.

But instead of doing so, Isuke strained a smile and crossed her arms indignantly over her chest. Haruki merely chewed on her pocky, amused by Isuke's response.

"Isuke-sama." She leapt off the desk, landing firmly on her feet. Her heart was pounding within her chest as she carefully strolled over to the girl. Her body felt slower than usual, likely because of the clothes restricting her movements. Yet, looking at the girl's beautiful face, she felt a magnetic force pull her forward.

By the time she reached the girl, Isuke's eyes had narrowed with suspicion and uncertainty as they met hers, defiantly. Not thinking or caring about the consequences, Haruki carefully wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and pulled the girl closer.

"Hey, I won't mess up if you won't." Haruki teased, lightly, whispering softly within Isuke's ear. The pink haired girl remained silent for a moment, standing stiff against her body.

She gulped, suddenly realizing just how foolish she was. Her heart was already palpitating erratically within her chest, playing a fast rhythm. Butterflies were fluttering within her stomach as Isuke's body heat slowly began to spread within her. She felt it, the rising heat, boil within her.

"Idiot," Isuke spoke after a few minutes had passed. The pink haired girl had her face buried snugly within Haruki's shoulder, muffling her words. "I never mess up." The girl's hands moved up to grasp a fistful of Haruki's blazer tightly.

Haruki, for the first time in a while, felt completely relax as they stood there for a moment.

* * *

Sumireko had never felt so irritated in her life. She had expected to spend her night with Shinya, enjoying a simple moment between them. This was supposed to be a night where they had more time with be each other, after all, Shinya was a night person. She wanted Shinya to have equal privilege to her affection.

But now their moment was ruined.

"I'll only say this one more time, why are you here?" Sumireko spoke, bearing a forced smile on her lips. Her eyebrows twitched as they tried to stay in a neutral state.

The man in front of her looked taken aback by her response, having only just stepped into the room moments ago. Yet, despite his stiff composure, his body still loomed over her. If this was his attempt to assert his authority or intimidate her, Sumireko found it to be quite weak.

They were standing inside Sumireko's room, just a few feet away from the balcony. Her father, the stiff man in front of her, had chosen to stand beside her bed. However, his attempt to intimidate did not go unnoticed.

Beside her, Shinya bristled at the man. Nudging Sumireko behind her in almost protective manner, the silver haired girl took a step forward.

"Spit it out, old man." Shinya growled at the blue eyed man. The impatience and hint of a danger in her tone had sent the man into a more fearful state. Clearly, he hadn't forgotten his last encounter with the brash and impatient silver haired girl.

"I-I... well Sumi-chan..." The man tried to say, fumbling over his words. His eyes flickered over to meet Sumireko's eyes, as if to say for help, but the sandy blonde merely frowned at him, turning her head away indignantly. She wasn't about to help him, not when she, too, wanted to know what he had to say.

"I advise you to listen to Shinya-san." Sumireko responded, calmly. She couldn't quite shake off her irritation, not when her father was being a nuisance right now.

He had burst through the doors just moments ago, shouting her name in a very rude manner. Then, he had the audacity to tell her to get away from Shinya, who immediately lost her sense of patience. Just watching Shinya's expression sour considerably made her feel a bit nervous.

"Look, I came here because I thought you'd like to meet a potential suitor and-" Her father never had a chance to finish.

"You're kidding me." Sumireko demanded, cutting him off before he could explain any futher. He had the nerve to ruin her moment with Shinya, but to go this far, this was beyond acceptable.

Her blood was boiling with her veins, letting the anger seep into her system. Her jaw had tightened as she gritted her teeth, suddenly overwhelmed with unshakable rage. Her hands were twitching by her side, clenching and unclenching as she tried to control her rage.

Unfortunately for the man, Sumireko wasn't the only one who understood what he meant.

"Oh? Were you planning to force your daughter into a marriage too?" Shinya drawled, teeth bared in an animalistic smile. Her eyes were flickering dangerously as they gazed at the man. "A potential suitor? What if she doesn't want one?" Now, Shinya was pacing around the man.

Then, with quick speed, Shinya had bolted in front of the man and stood almost nose to nose with him. He staggered backwards, taken aback by her sudden invasion of his personal space.

Sumireko, brimming with unspoken anger, didn't attempt to stop the silver haired girl's advances. Not even when the girl easily grasped the man by the collar of his shirt and lifted him a good inch off the floor. She merely observed with mild disinterest as the man struggled in Shinya's grasp.

"Haruki-san, p-please enter!" The man hollered, flailing like a fish out of water.

The door swung open almost immediately. Sumireko's eyes flickered towards a tall figure in the door way and blinked when a girl with unruly red hair stepped into view.

The girl was tall, almost lanky, yet had a feminine aura to her golden eyes. Her face, though Sumireko would never admit it, had an almost boyish charm to it, especially when the girl had a pocky protruding from the corner of her mouth. The suit the girl was wearing was tight and clearly one size too small yet it captured the girl's toned form.

As if knowing she was looking, the girl's golden eyes flickered over to her.

"Hanabusa-san, it is a pleasure to meet you." The girl spoke in a formal voice, bearing a small smile. "The name's Sagae Haruki." She hadn't noticed how close the girl had gotten until Shinya suddenly interfered, stepping in front of her.

"Banba Shinya." Shinya bared a toothy grin, a grin that only meant trouble. Her expression was friendly, almost too friendly, to be genuine.

Without a word, the two shook hands in an almost polite manner. But Sumireko wasn't blind. She could see their hands tremble as they squeezed the life out of each other's hands.

They broke apart a minute with Haruki giving her hand a good shake. Only Shinya seemed unfazed, still wearing the same feral grin.

"Sorry to disappoint but..." Sumireko's heart skipped a beat when Shinya's violet eyes suddenly bored into hers. The girl was looking at her with a determined gleam burning within the back of her eyes. She barely had a chance to process the girl's next actions. The girl was already standing in front of her.

Her eyes widened when Shinya's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her forward. She stumbled, taken back, and toppled into Shinya's waiting arms with ease.

She settled into the girl's arms, letting Shinya's warmth consume her like a warm blanket. The butterflies were dancing within her stomach, sending tingles up to her chest. Yet, as her hands went to grasp onto the girl's shirt, she felt a pair of lips gently brush against her cheek.

"Sumireko is my girlfriend." The words left Shinya's lips in a rough tone.

As soon as Shinya's words filled the air, a long and uncomfortable silence washed over them.


End file.
